Tonight, is the moment (en correction)
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [ Post, saison 2 ] Billy, le séduisant Californien a des vues sur la nièce de Hopper, mais avec un Harrington dans les barrages, les choses ne sont pas si faciles que cela. Entre obsession et rivalité, les choses vont empirer à Hawkins ! ( en correction )
1. le prologue

AVERTISSEMENT 

* * *

Bonjour, mon histoire sur Stranger things touche bientôt vers sa fin et je l'ai écrite pour ma meilleure amie ( qui va se reconnaître en lisant cette histoire) et j'avoue que cela me touche pour vos reviews et je les rends avec plaisir et j'échange assez régulièrement avec les auteurs comme les lecteurs, alors voici sur quoi, j'écris sur cette histoire.

Une romance avec une fin tragique et un triangle amoureux qui est ( Billy, Mandy, Jonathan Byers) mais ça sera Jonathan qui va l'emporter ( YES ! ) ! Billy est quelqu'un d'assez colérique et excessif dans la série tv ( pour ceux qui connaissent la série tv) du coup, il est pareil dans cette histoire et il va tourmenter la nièce de Jim : Mandy Hopper (...)

Je vais parler également des agressions dans cette histoire car cela sera le sujet principal et c'est pour cela que l'histoire est classée M = Mature car il a des baisers volés, des comportements violents, etc etc etc...J'ai changé les scènes afin que cela ne choque pas les lecteurs, principalement. Je débute dans l'écriture et cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur et il y a mes premiers lemons, dedans.

Il n'est pas accessible à tous les publics jeunes (...)

* * *

Alors, voici les règles :

Les ratings : T / M

Mes bêtas : Lilya0Ï et Almayen (...)

Les relations-ships : Steve / Billy = Mandy / Jonathan = Mike / Onze

Les genres : violence, amour, drame, tragédie, relation toxique, rêve, le monde à l'envers, monstre, sang, domestique, et ainsi de suite et lemon (...)

Les reviews : j'accepte les reviews et j'y réponds toujours car je suis novice et cela me détends l'écriture et ça me passionne beaucoup. Merci, d'avoir lu, jusqu'à la est la prochaine histoire longue sera sur la demande de ma meilleure amie ( Lucifer qui est en cours de préparation) il aura 50 chapitres, je pense (...)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapter 1: Le prologue

* * *

Hawkins était encore marqué par les événements des Russes. Et rien n'était plus comme avant dans cette petite ville, auparavant si tranquille. Jim Hopper avait eu une nouvelle fille. Elle s'appelait Onze alias Jane. Et sa nièce vivait avec eux depuis que sa mère avait été tuée par une maladie incurable, il y a deux ans. Du coup, le shérif avait deux filles à gérer à la maison : sa nièce et Onze. Sa nièce, qui s'appelait Mandy Hopper Carter, était devenue très proche de Steve et de tous les autres depuis l'attaque massive des Russes à Hawkins, survenue quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais depuis le début de cet été les choses avaient empirés. Mandy Hopper fut la prise du frère de Max, Billy Hargrove. Elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse et vivante. Mais un secret bien sombre entourait la jeune lycéenne d'Hawkins. Elle était aussi la baby-sitter de tous les enfants de la ville. Entre les leçons, les cours, le boulot dans le mini-supermarché et les cours du soir Mandy n'avait plus de temps pour elle. En plus de tout cela, elle aidait la mère de Jonathan à tenir la boutique avant les cours. Ce matin, l'adolescente avait pris son vélo pour aller en ville et donner en main propre des muffins fait maison au poste de police où son oncle travaillait depuis quelques années. Toujours à l'heure, sa nièce gara son vélo sans difficulté, aujourd'hui. Puisque son engin tomba sans cesse par terre avant de l'installer confortablement entre les barres. Sa robe ne se prit même pas dans les roues et il n'y avait aucune tâche présente sur son habit du jour.

A l'intérieur, Jim Hopper venait juste d'arriver dans les locaux de la police. Il mangeait déjà son beignet au chocolat qui était entouré avec de la crème chantilly. Comme à son habitude, il fumait son gros cigare et il avait mit ses pieds sur le bureau, fièrement.

—Tu étais où, hier soir ?

— Mon oncle, je suis arrivée à l'heure, ce matin !

—Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Mandy Carter Hopper !

—Chez les Wheeler, pour les révisions avec Nancy Ça te va comme réponse ?

—Tu me mens encore ! Tu es sortie avec un garçon ?

—Tu exagères et tu n'es pas mon père ! Tu sais quoi ? Tes muffins iront à la poubelle !

Agacée, Mandy jeta les délicieux gâteaux faits maison à la benne et quitta le bureau de Jim visiblement vexée. Son assistante leva les yeux au ciel et le concerné murmura derrière sa grosse barbe, contrarié.

—Vous êtes dure avec elle, Jim !

—C'est pour son bien !

—Un jour vous allez la perdre, Jim.

—C'est pour son bien que je suis indulgent envers elle.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et repartit sur le terrain pour les vandalismes sur les citrouilles. Dehors, l'adolescente ne sentait pas bien. A cause des reproches de son oncle qui étaient infernales depuis quelques jours. Mandy jeta son vélo par terre et d'un geste violent. La jolie blonde en a eut assez du comportement de son oncle qui devient possessif et râleur. Elle n'en pouvait plus (...)

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews cela me touche et contente que l'histoire te plaît ma meilleure amie car tes reviews me font très plaisir . ^^**


	2. Chapitre 1 - La complicité de Steve

Chapitre 1 - Steve Harrington

* * *

L'Automne était déjà arrivé dans la petite ville d'Hawkins. Cet automne-là, l'air fut agréable et doux pour les habitants de la bourgade. Les couleurs automnales se trouvaient sur les feuilles des arbres avec quelques jours d'avance. Avant ce n'était pas le cas. Les marronniers qui tombaient des feuilles ainsi que les châtaigniers. Le soleil illumina déjà la ville d'Hawkins. Puisqu'il n'était que sept heures du matin. Dehors, Mandy était toujours furieuse envers Jim Hopper, son oncle. Elle avait mal pris sa réflexion et son regard foudroyant. L'adolescente était partie sans son vélo,déçu. Elle l'avait laissée sur le parking de la police puisqu'elle n'avait pas la tête à pédaler. Elle adorait sa nouvelle vie et ses nouveaux amis. Elle ne se tint plus en place et Steve arrivait au bon moment. Il a maintint dans les bras, souriant.

—Bah, alors ? On ne tient plus sur les jambes ? Mandy, Mandy ! dit-il, en chantonnant.

—Harrington ? bafouilla-t-elle, souriante. Merci de m'avoir retenu !

—Il n'y a pas de quoi. Comment ça va ?

—Je n'ai pas le moral.. avoua-t-elle.

—Ça se voit sur ton jolie visage. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

—Ça ne va pas à la maison et Onze ne me lâche pas !

Steve sourit maladroitement et répondait avec une voix amicale.

—Tu as besoin de souffler. conclut-il.

—Je sais. Mais mon oncle ne me laisse pas le choix, Steve.

—Je comprends. Nancy est pareille avec moi malgré notre rupture.

Blessé, Steve baissa les yeux et il reprenait la parole.

—Je voulais venir te voir en plus, Mandy chez toi.

—Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle, de répondre, pourquoi ?

—Il faut qu'on parle de toi et de Byers.

Les joues de Mandy devinrent presque rouge et Steve commençait à la gênée.

—Jonathan Byers ?

—Oui, le photographe que tu aimes tant, bichette.

—L'amour fait mal, Harrington. Il a choisi Nancy Wheeler. La fille parfaite.

— Il avait choisi Nancy. C'est différent aujourd'hui. Nancy n'est pas parfaite.

—Comment ça ? dit-elle, dans un souffle, je ne comprends pas.

—Suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer la situation.

Il prit la main froide de la blonde et Steve regardait autour de lui avant de s'élancer vers sa voiture.

—Bon, Jonathan a rompu avec Nancy.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce qu'il a choisit la mauvaise fille.

Mandy devint presque rouge de colère.

—Arrête de dire des sottises. Il ne m'aime pas.

—C'est faux, Mandy.

—Ne me prend pas pour une truffe ! dit-elle, sur les nerfs.

—Tu t'énerves.

—Je ne m'énerve pas !

—Alors, explique-moi !

La concernée haussa les épaules et affrontait le brun du regard.

—A l'hôpital, j'étais toute seule ! Toi, Jonathan, Nancy et les autres..Vous n'étiez pas là !

—Bien sûr que si ! Mais Hargrove a été plus rapide que Jonathan...Rappelle-toi...

—Arrêtons de parler de ça, Steve. Ça me fait du mal !

—Très bien, tu verras par toi-même. Au passage, je te voulais aussi, mais j'ai craqué...

—Tu es mignon Steve, mais je te vois comme un grand-frère. Dit-elle, en montant dans la voiture.

—Un grand-frère ? Sans blague ? termina-t-il en faisant la même-chose.

Soudain, elle avait sentit un regard douteux qui se posait sur elle. C'était le regard de Billy Hargrove. Il fut presque furieux en voyant le duo aussi proche. Il la surveillait à l'intérieur de sa voiture en tapotant légèrement les doigts sur son volant, furibond. Il fumait sa clope et écoutait de la musique rock. Toutefois, il n'était pas seul à l'intérieur de la voiture. Dedans, il eut Carol qui se trouvait à sa droite, silencieuse. Un regard de braise se lut dans les yeux de Billy Hargrove.

— Je ne veux qu'elle, Carol. Toi, tu ne m'intéresses pas !(...)


	3. Chapitre 2 - Billy Hargrove !

Chapitre 2 - Billy Hargrove

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Mandy était toujours silencieux depuis que Steve avait parlé de Jonathan Byers sous un oeil bienveillant. L'adolescente avait toujours un faible pour lui, mais ne savait pas comment engager la conversation avec lui. Elle était timide comme lui. Ils n'étaient plus aussi proches depuis cet épisode avec les Russes dans sa propre ville natale. Cela lui rappelait des bons souvenirs avec Jonathan. Steve remarqua la rêverie de sa meilleure amie et lui fit une tape amicale sur son épaule gauche, souriant. Un sourire radieux se lit sur le visage de la blonde. Et, Steve n'avait pas vu cela depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, à vrai dire.

Cela lui fit du bien de la voir aussi rayonnante et souriante. Cela changeait son habitude. Derrière eux, Billy les suivait en étant un peu plus il voulait la suivre en permanence. Steve emmena Mandy à la salle d'Arcade pour qu'elle se change les idées. Elle avait eu une journée de libre grâce au soutien de Joyce Byers et elle voulut en profiter, davantage. Steve voulait également lui donner quelques conseils sur la drague, mais en douceur. Adroitement, le beau brun se gara parfaitement droite contrairement à Hargrove qui se garait de travers sur le parking des jeux d'Arcades. Son regard ne quitta pas toujours la silhouette fine de la sainte-Hopper qui souriait naïvement envers son rival, Harrington.

À la salle d'Arcade, Mandy n'avait pas eu assez d'argent pour se faire une simple partie de jeu ou pour se détendre un peu. Et par chance, la soeur de Billy se trouva dans les parages, seulement elle n'avait pas eu de monnaie. Enfin, son oncle ne l'avait pas payée ce mois-ci pour la garde de Onze, tous les jours. Elle n'avait presque plus d'argent parce que son salaire allé dans la caisse de Jim Hopper pour le loyer. Néanmoins, Steve partit à cause de Nancy qui n'était pas bien à cause de ses parents. En effet, ils allaient bientôt se séparer dans les mois à venir à Hawkins. Du coup, Mandy se retrouva toute seule dans cette salle remplie de collégiens et de lycéens et elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Hélas, Billy était dans les environs et il se précipita vers elle, enjôleur et différent.

Le demi-frère de Max était un homme assez sexy dans son jean moulant et son t-shirt blanc qui était à l'intérieur de sa veste. Son jean était ajusté avec une teinture bleu-ciel avec un léger trou sur le genou gauche. Il n'avait plus sa cigarette dans la bouche puisque de fumer dans le magasin avait été interdit par Larry Kline, le maire en personne, depuis quelques mois. A cause de la santé des enfants de la bourgade qui était préoccupante par les toxines de la cigarette qui les entouraient. Seulement, Mandy le détesta depuis le début de cet été puisqu'il la menaçait régulièrement et de lui révéler à Jonathan Byers. A propos des cours du soir qui avait été organisés par le lycée d'Hawkins. L'adolescente fut prise aux pièges et elle cédait au chantage du grand blond. Soudain, elle sentit le souffle chaud d'Hargrove qui lui caressait la longueur de sa nuque. Mandy ne se sentait pas bien et le fit savoir à Billy.

—Alors, tu as dit quoi à ton oncle hier soir ?

—Que j'étais chez les Wheeler. Ça te va comme réponse ? Oui ou Non ?

—Ne sois pas si agressive envers moi, miss. Pas quand tu es toute seule !

—Je ne vais pas me laisser faire aussi facilement, Billy !

—C'est ça ! Tu es déjà sous mon emprise sans le vouloir, sainte-Hopper !

—C'est...c'est faux ! bégaya-t-elle, en se crispant avant l'arrivée de Max.

La rouquine lut de la peur dans les yeux de Mandy et le faisait savoir à l'aîné.

—Ne me provoque pas Max ! répliqua-t-il en ayant la voix éraillée.

—Ta gueule, Billy ! Laisse Mandy tranquille ! Elle s'occupe bien de moi à la maison !

—La ferme, Max ! dit-il, sèchement. Je vous ramène à la maison, toutes les deux ! Dans une heure, c'est compris ? termina-t-il en les laissant toutes les deux.

Mandy acquiesça la tête tandis que la rousse leva les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, la bande de Max arrivait enfin et Will prit la parole avec une voix presque tremblante s'adressant à Mandy.

—Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu vas bien ?

—Je...Oui, ça va. Merci, Will !

—Pourquoi mon connard de frère s'en prend violemment à toi ? dit, la rousse.

—C'est compliqué, Max. Will ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

—On peut se parler en privé, Mandy ? C'est au sujet de mon frère Jonathan.

—Oh, je vois...Oui, je te suis.

Mandy laissa sa partie de jeu à Max et suivit Will qui était frustré et amer.

—Will ?

—Jonathan avait choisi la mauvaise fille ! C'est un idiot !

—Tu lui en veux pour ça ?

—Beaucoup et toi aussi ?!

—Comment ça, moi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

—Justement, vous vous aimez ! Cela crève les yeux !

Mandy eut comme un petit pincement au cœur mais elle rassura le petit.

—Le monde des ados est parfois difficile, Will Byers.

—C'est injuste ! grommela-t-il. Vous vous adorez !

La concernée prit Will dans les bras pour le calmer un peu.

—Viens à la maison, proposa Will. S'il te plaît !

—Je ne sais pas. Cela est une mauvaise idée !

—Je vais lui en parlais, je te le promets ! s'enquit-il, de répondre.

—Très bien, mais je ne promets rien..D'accord ?

—Super, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Allez on va jouer !

D'un coup, le jeune collégien retrouva le sourire et emmenait Mandy avec lui de force en direction des jeux tandis que le petit groupe discutait entre eux, en face des toilettes des filles (...)


	4. Chapitre 3 - La Sainte-Hopper

Dans la voiture, Jonathan Byers remarquait la silhouette fine de Mandy qui se trouvait près de son cadet et il avait eu une boule au ventre. Lorsqu'il l'apercevait dedans. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment lui avouer ses sentiments et il restait pétrifié. Will monta enfin dans la voiture et il s'attachait la ceinture de sécurité avec un geste vif.

L'aîné remarqua du changement chez son frère et lui dit d'une voix douce.

—Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ? Will ?

—Oui. Grâce à Mandy. Elle m'avait redonné le sourire.

—Ah bon ? Comment ça ? Tu m'expliques ?

—Elle va sûrement venir à la maison pour me garder, demain soir.

—Tu plaisantes ? s'étrangla presque l'aîné, furieux.

—Vous vous adorez. Arrête de faire l'idiot Jonathan Byers !

—Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, Will ! dit-il, éraillée.

A défaut de son cadet, ce dernier se mêla de ses affaires…

De son côté, Mandy était toujours avec Billy Hargrove sur le siège avant de la voiture et il roulait encore comme un fou du volant, malgré la présence de sa soeur qui boudait à l'arrière du véhicule, déçue. De plus, la vitesse qui était de cent kilomètres , et le trajet fut court. Billy était souriant et bouru. Cependant, Mandy n'était pas aussi rassurée d'être à côté de Billy, le conducteur. Ce dernier n'avait que des pensées obscures au sujet de sa future proie qui n'était d'autre que la nièce de Jim, Mandy Hopper. Il recommençait encore et encore après chaque nouvelle emménagement, il avait une nouvelle proie. Cette fois-ci, il avait choisi la baby-sitter de sa soeur, Max Mayfield. Mandy Carter-Hopper.

Chez eux, Mandy se trouva dans la chambre de Billy et elle faisait les devoirs de ce dernier qui était dans la salle de bain. Parce qu'il était aussi nulle qu'Harrington dans les thèses de français et des maths au lycée d'Hawkins. Cela faisait des heures que Mandy faisait les devoirs d'Hargrove et il se mit derrière pour la faire craquer, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

—Arrête de résister !

—Je n'en ai pas envie Billy !

—Bien sûr que si !

—Arrête !

— Vraiment ? Hors qu'on s'amuse seulement que maintenant ?

—Je dois aider ta soeur à faire les devoirs Hargrove !

—Tôt ou tard, c'est toi qui vas te jeter sur moi. Pas l'inverse !

— C'est ce que tu veux ? Hargrove ? Que je me jette sur toi ? Pour te vanter par la suite ?

—Oui un peu. Sache que j'ai toujours ce que je veux Mandy…

Mandy fronça les sourcils et répliqua.

— Il est un peu tard pour ça. Tu ne crois pas ?

— Il n'est jamais trop tard ma petite Hopper !

—Je te déteste !

—Déteste-moi autant que Byers !

—Je…

—Je m'en doutais ! Tu tombes déjà sous mon emprise !

— Fiche-moi la paix et merde à la fin !

Roulant les yeux, le blond se leva et quitta les lieux pour aller faire une virée en voiture et il ne put lui faire du mal trop longtemps. Agacé, il fit une pause en voiture et alla chercher de la bouffe pour sa demi-soeur et Mandy. Enfin, la baby-sitter de sa demi-soeur pouvait enfin respirer un peu pendant l'absence de Billy et Max la rejoignit dans la chambre de son débile de frère, inquiète. En revenant de chez lui, le blond entendit une conversation et ne disait rien.

—Mon frère est un idiot !

—Je le sais Max. Mais, je suis fatiguée de toute cette histoire et je ne m'en sors plus !

—Il faut que tu t'éloignes de son emprise ou il te fera du mal de toute façon...

—Merci de me soutenir Max. Mais, c'est trop tard...

—Il n'est jamais trop tard ! Voyons ! dit-elle en l'encourageant. Je vais t'aider !

Billy arriva et dit d'une voix rauque qui était presque autoritaire.

—Je peux te parler en privé ? Mandy ?

—Oui, j'arrive.

—Merci pour la partie de jeu, Mandy…

—Oh, je t'en prie Max. Ce n'est rien ! (...)


	5. Chapitre 4 - Une soirée presque banale

Chapitre 4 - Une soirée presque banale

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Billy Hargrove n'était plus le même. Il était bourru et colérique ce qui faisait un peu peur à Mandy. L'adolescente ne voulait pas encore le défier du regard et elle se contentait de regarder le paysage qui se défilait sous les yeux. La blonde n'était pas trop d'humeur à discuter avec cet adolescent et ce dernier fronça durement les cils, mécontent. Le demi-frère de Max Mayfield roula encore comme un fou du volant et la nièce de Jim en avait des crampes d'estomacs à cause de la vitesse. De plus, l'effet de l'alcool commençait déjà à se manifester à l'intérieur de son corps et Mandy avait eu mal à la tête à cause de cela. Billy n'arrangeait rien du tout pour soulagée un peu la petite tête blonde qui se trouvait au siège passager. Elle lui demanda donc à Hargrove d'arrêter la voiture et ce dernier ne le fit pas.

—Arrête de la voiture !

—Pourquoi ça ? Mandy ? Tu veux que je heurte quelque chose ?

—Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Mais ce n'est pas drôle ! siffla-t-elle.

—Quoi ? Je te croyais plus forte que cela Hopper !

—Arrête de déconner ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! paniqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme au regard dur n'arrêta pas la voiture pour autant et de parlait sèchement à l'adolescente qui ne se sentait pas bien.

—Tu fais pitier Mandy !

—Je te jure ! Arrête la voiture sur le champ ! Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Billy leva les yeux au ciel et voulu conduire la concernée jusqu'à chez elle, mais le regard foudroyant du blond ne lui inspirait rien de bon à la nièce de Jim.

—Surpris ? lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

— Ta gueule, Billy ! s'énerva-t-elle en étant un peu pâle.

—Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller chez toi ? Dis-moi ?

—Mon oncle déteste les visites et celle des hommes en particulier.

—C'est ça ! Prend-moi pour un con sainte-Hopper !

—Je ne me sens pas bien Billy ! dis-elle dans un souffle court.

—Tu ne fais pas semblant pour me fuir ? Au moins ?

—Tu es con ! balbutia-t-elle très fatiguée. Je descends ici !

— Très bien, mais si tu te fais agressée en pleine nuit. Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Tu te démerdes !

—Merde, Billy ! s'énerva-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le concerné n'y répondit pas et laissa Mandy partir chez elle. Lorsque la nièce de Jim se dirigeait dans la forêt obscure pour aller jusqu'à chez elle, elle regardait une dernière fois la voiture du sport de Billy Hargrove et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, elle repensait soudainement à Jonathan et son odeur lui manquait énormément à Mandy Carter-Hopper. Il lui manquait beaucoup et des larmes commençaient à couler sous les yeux de l'adolescente. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait chez lui et elle était en mode rêveuse parce qu'elle ne faisait pas attention aux branches d'arbres et chez les Byers, ce n'était pas le calme plat. Au contraire. Chez eux, ce fut le calme avant la tempête et Will se trouvait entre sa mère et son aîné. Les images de Mandy avaient envahi l'esprit de Jonathan Byers, l'aîné. Il ne se sentait pas bien depuis qu'il ne l'avait pas vu hors des cours et à la salle d'arcade avec son cadet, Will Byers. Cela faisait des moins qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi près et depuis cet épisode avec les Russes ou elle avait failli mourir à cause d'eux dans ce laboratoire d'Hawkins. Il n'avait pas spécialement d'appétit parce qu'il n'y croyait plus et que Mandy sortit avec Hargrove depuis le début de cet été, mais il se trompait lourdement sur son jugement et sa mère Joyce Byers le fit savoir à son fils.

—Jonathan ? Ça ne va pas ?

—Will se mêle de mes affaires maman !

—A propos de Mandy ? C'est gentil ce qu'il a fait. Non ?

—Oui, mais...balbutia-t-il en haussant les épaules, elle me manque maman.

—Je sais. Elle aussi. Elle m'en parle au magasin.

—Ah bon ? Cela m'étonne un peu parce qu'elle ne m'adresse pas la parole.

—Jonathan ! C'est à cause de ce jeune homme qu'elle n'ose pas venir te voir.

Jonathan devina lequel.

—Hargrove ?

—Oui. Je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça.

—Disons qu'il la suit sans cesse et qu'il est teigneux...

—Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Maman !

—Vous êtes timide ! Tous les deux ! Elle sera au magasin demain matin.

—En plus, j'ai failli la perdre à cause des Russes maman et on ne s'est plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour-là...Je….

Joyce lui sourit et dit.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Jonathan. Je vais lui parler au magasin demain matin.

—Merci pour tout maman. Tu es géniale !

Joyce lui fit un énorme bisous sur son front et pour le réconforter ce qui lui fit du bien au moral. En effet, il commençait à penser à elle et à ce qu'elle faisait chez elle pendant son temps libre loin de ce ténieux d'Hargrove qui lui pourrit littéralement la vie depuis le début de cet été à Hawkins. De son côté Mandy toquait trois fois à la porte de chez elle et Onze lui ouvrit la porte avec l'aide de son pouvoir. La nièce de Jim ne le vit toujours pas à l'intérieur de la caravane et il n'était toujours pas là. Cela arrangeait bien Mandy parce qu'elle sentit encore le parfum de Billy sur elle et elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Dans la chambre l'adolescente apercevait le regard intriguant de sa cousine qui était toujours au-dessus du lit dans la même position depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison ce matin. Onze n'avait pas bougée de son matelas. Sa baby-sitter qui fit sa cousine également alla directement à la douche pour enlever le parfum désagréable d'Hargrove qui s'était imprégné sur sa peau.

Onze ne fut pas dupe parce qu'elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Sa cousine. Celle-ci esquivait toutes les questions de la pré-ados qui étaient parfois un peu maladroite et elle se camoufle les hématomes que Billy lui avait fait la veille et aujourd'hui. Néanmoins , l'effet de l'alcool était toujours présent dans le corps de la jeune lycéenne et elle voulait beaucoup au beau blond de lui avoir forcé à boire. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et Onze fronça les cils, contrariée.

— Tu es en retard. Il est 23h00 !

— Oui désolée ma puce, mais je gardais Max.

—Il est 23h00 ! répéta-t-elle en colère et furieuse.

—Tu es fâchée ma chérie ? Je te promets d'être à la maison plus souvent !

—Oui. Je suis fâchée !

—Oh ! Pardon ma puce !

—Excuse acceptée !

—D'accord on va aller manger une bonne gaufre ?

Onze ne répondit pas mais affichait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mandy était soulagée qu'elle lui avait pardonnée et elle sortit les gaufres pour faire plaisir à Onze qui s'était un peu calmée après les excuses de cette dernière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jim entra à la maison et il enleva son chapeau de shérif et sa veste de bureau pour la soirée qui allait être morose. Comme d'habitude, Jim était toujours d'humeur ronchon envers la plus âgée et Mandy fronça les sourcils, vexée.

—Alors ? Cette journée les filles ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Ca a été mon oncle et toi ? Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin...

—Tu m'en veux encore ? Pour tes muffins ? Je m'excuse d'accord ?

Fâchée, Mandy se leva de son siège, mécontente.

—Mandy on essaie d'être une famille normale !

—C'est ça. Je n'ai plus faim de toute façon. Je te laisse ma gaufre Onze.

—Géniale, merci cousine !

Ronchon, Jim se frotta doucement la tempe du côté droit et dit.

—J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Onze haussa les épaules et ne disait rien (...)


	6. Chapitre 5 - Les Byers

Chapitre 5 - Les Byers

* * *

A la boutique, la jeune lycéenne au tempérament bien trempé avait finit de ranger presque tous les rayons. Billy l'observait dehors sur le parking de l'établissement, pensif. Il avait toujours sa clope au bec et sa boucle d'oreille en forme de croix sur son côté gauche. Le regard qu'il posait sur Mandy était sévère et rempli de rage. Il descendit de la voiture d'un pas vif et en haussant les épaules. Il jeta son mégot sur le sol et entra dans le magasin en cherchant Mandy du regard. Il la trouva dans le rayon des surgelés. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le coin de sa lèvre et il prit Mandy par surprise. Elle sursauta de peur et parla à voix basse.

—Salut, toi, tu m'as manqué !

—Arrête, je travaille. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi.

—Oh, vraiment ? Je te trouve sexy derrière ce tablier jaune…

—Billy, siffla-t-elle, ma patronne n'est pas très loin !

—Tu m'offres des bières chérie ? marmonna-t-il près de son oreille.

—Ok, mais paie à la caisse cette fois-ci...

—On se voit ce soir ?

—Je ne peux pas. Je garde un collégien ce soir, Hargrove.

—Allez, insista-t-il. On a pas finit ce qu'on a commencé !

—Non, Billy. termina-t-elle. Je subis ta colère depuis trop longtemps.

—Oh, tu subis ? C'est ça ? railla-t-il, Sainte-Hopper….

—Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, idiot !

Il agrippa la gorge fine de la jeune lycéenne et la voix de Joyce sauva encore la vie de Mandy encore une fois. Furieux, Billy ne paya pas les bières et s'en alla de la boutique. Essoufflée, l'adolescente ne réagit pas aux paroles de Joyce qui était pourtant comme une mère pour elle depuis la mort de la sienne des années auparavant, et depuis Hopper était son tuteur. Les filles regardèrent Billy partir comme un fou en mettant le volume à fond. Joyce détourna son regard vers Mandy qui était à bout de nerfs.

—Ce jeune homme est souvent désagréable avec toi, je trouve...

—C'est compliqué...mhm...Je vais payer les bières…

—Je refuse Mandy. J'en prends la responsabilité.

Mandy écarquilla les yeux et ne sut quoi dire à sa responsable.

—Je ne veux pas Joyce, tu me paies déjà pour garder Will…

—Oui et je sais que tu ne prends pas l'argent que je te dois.

—Will a vendu la mèche…

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre dans la pièce.

—Il est inquiet pour toi et tous les autres Byers aussi.

—Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, Joyce. Hopper a un bon salaire et…

—Ne t'occupe pas de ça. On va s'occuper de toi, ma chérie…

—De moi ? Tu me fous la trouille Joyce ! se plaignit l'adolescente.

—Will m'a prévenu que tu venais à la maison ce soir. C'est toujours d'actualité ?

—Normalement oui. Si je ne cède pas à Hargrove d'ici ce soir.

—Ça ne risque pas Mandy. s'exclama Stevie derrière elle.

Soudain, son regard se porta sur le jeune rockeur de la ville et sa bouche fut ouverte de surprise.

—Harrington ? Joyce tu…

—Je l'ai appelé et j'ai bien fait, je crois…

—Hargrove te mène la vie dure ? Si j'ai bien compris.

—Tu étais là depuis combien de temps ?

—Cinq minutes. Il me dégoûte ce mec…railla-t-il entre ses dents.

Mandy ne sut comment lui expliquer la situation. Steve la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer un peu. Elle remercia la mère de Jonathan. Il était presque l'heure d'aller au lycée et elle monta dans la voiture de Steve et ce dernier lui demanda des explications sur elle et le jeu de cet idiot d'Hargrove.

—Depuis combien de temps ça dure Mandy ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Ce jeu entre toi et lui ? Combien de temps ?

—Depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, Steve et je ne m'en sors plus !

—Quel enfoiré ! Je te jure que s'il abuse de toi, je vais le…

—Non, Harrington, tu ne feras rien. J'ai été idiote et jalouse…

—Ça risque de mal se finir entre vous si quelqu'un n'intervient pas MANDY !

— Je sais...

Steve prit Mandy dans les bras pour la rassurer et ils partirent pour le lycée. Là, Nancy chercha Jonathan pour lui expliquer la situation. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le rockeur et la nièce du Shérif dans le couloir du lycée. Steve avait une envie folle de tabasser Hargrove devant les autres élèves de l'établissement, mais se tint tranquille pour sa meilleure amie qui avait toujours un regard très triste depuis le départ du magasin. Harrington et Wheeler fermaient le duo. Billy, qui les cherchaient du regard, et il grogna dans les couloirs.

Mandy se retrouva en face de son amour secret et le photographe avala sa salive puisqu'il avait la gorge nouée.

—Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été aussi près… dit-il dans un souffle.

—Oui, après ce qu'il s'est passé dans les labos... Et tu n'étais plus là à mon réveil.

—J'étais près de toi H24, Mandy. Mais ma famille avait besoin de moi.

—Je ne t'en veux pas Jonathan. Seulement, les choses ont empiré très vite...

—Avec Hargrove ? Maman m'en a parlé, il y a quelques jours. Pourquoi tu n'as...

—Rien dit ? termina-t-elle. Parce qu'on se fuyait comme la peste, Byers..

L'adolescent se sentit un peu coupable. Il entendit alors la voix rauque et éraillée de Billy qui tonnait dans les couloirs du lycée. Il prit la main de sa meilleure amie.

—Viens...

—Attends, on va où ?

—Chez moi. On sèche le lycée…

—Quoi, tu es sérieux ?

Le silence de Byers fut parlant. Mandy suivit Jonathan sans dire un mot et détourna son regard vers le blond qui l'aperçut au loin. Il la fusilla du regard mais fut stoppé par l'ancien roi des feux de joie : Steve Harrington (...)


	7. Chapitre 6 - Mandy se réfugie

Chapitre 6 Mandy se réfugie chez les Byers -

* * *

—Dégage de mon chemin Harrington !

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas entendu ! se moqua le concerné.

—Espèce d'enfoiré ! s'énerva Billy en essayant de le taper, mais la sonnerie les arrêta.

—Trop tard mon gars... Sauvé par le gong !

—C'est ce que tu crois... marmonna le blond en mettant un coup de poing sur le nez de Stevie qui fut soutenu par Nancy.

Ce dernier se retint de le frapper à son tour pour respecter la promesse qu'il avait fait à Mandy. De plus, il était énervé en voyant le fessier du blond en face de lui, contrarié.

Un peu plus loin, le duo était arrivé chez les Byers. Jonathan garait sa voiture sur l'allée en laissant de la place pour la seconde voiture familiale. Mandy était toute essoufflée mais la crise de panique n'était plus présente en elle. Le jeune photographe du lycée ferma sa portière et percevait du soulagement dans les yeux de l'adolescent qui avait pu esquiver Billy une journée entière. L'envie était dérangeante pour l'aînée des Byers et la revoir ici lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Il avait un air différent sur son visage depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée subitement.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison douillette et familiale des Byers, Mandy se sentait enfin en sécurité. Elle adorait cette demeure simple et élégante. La nièce adoptive de Chief Hopper avait cependant une voix presque tremblante en entrant dans la chambre de l'aîné. Son regard se posa sur l'une des photos qui se trouvait sur l'étagère du meuble, intriguée. Jonathan suivait Mandy du regard. Il ferma sa porte de chambre, soucieux de son état.

Silence,

Déception,

Frustration,

La voix de la blonde était presque tremblante et sa main froide, presque glaciale. Elle se maudissait elle-même et elle s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir cédé à Billy depuis son réveil de l'hôpital, en début d'été. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas le silence de la nièce de Hopper et pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit à ses proches. Toute l'innocence de Mandy Hopper s'était envolée à cause de la sauvagerie de Billy Hargrove.

Soudain, des larmes se mirent à couler sous les yeux de l'adolescente et Jonathan fut dévasté. C'était si pire que cela ?

— Mandy, je ne voulais pas te …

—Ce n'est rien, Jonathan. Je me souviens juste ce que tu as fait…

—Ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Ton baiser à l'hôpital, je n'avais pas rêvé ? Ce jour-là…

Jonathan frotta l'arrière de sa nuque et il avoua tout à Mandy :

—J'avais eu peur de te perdre ce jour-là et j'ai craqué.

—C'est pour cela que tu m'ignores depuis cet été Byers ?

—Je ne voulais pas te voler ton baiser et à l'époque tu étais…

Non, bien sûr que non. Mandy n'était pas aussi bernée et stupide selon les dires de son ami. La blonde n'était pas aussi inerte que Tracy, la snobe qui se moquait de Dustin hors des cours. Elle le fit savoir à l'aîné :

—J'étais avec Harrington ? Voyons c'est mon ami d'enfance !

—J'avais cru aux rumeurs Mandy ! Des rumeurs comme maintenant !

—Des rumeurs ? Jonathan dit-moi !

—Que tu es la copine d'Hargrove... C'est vrai ?

—Hein ? Pas du tout ! Je cède juste à ses caprices pour que j'ai la paix !

Furieuse, Mandy se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Jonathan et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Jonathan s'excusa de sa maladresse avec les mots et elle lui ouvrit la porte toujours fâchée et blessée.

Frustration.

—Excuse-moi Mandy. Je suis maladroit et nous sommes tous un peu sur les nerfs.

—Parfois, j'ai l'impression que personne ne me comprend et je me tourne vers Billy puisque je me sens seule et à l'écart de vous tous…

—Ne dit pas ça. Steve m'en a parlé hier soir. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus grave.

—Si je n'obéis pas à Billy, il dira à tout le monde qu'on a fait l'amour... Mais c'est totalement faux, Jonathan. C'est du chantage, je...

—Quel enflure ! J'espère qu'un jour Steve lui mettra une raclée de sa vie !

—C'est compliqué. C'est plus grave que cela Jonathan. Il vaut mieux que tu t'assois. termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en sortant de la salle de bain.

Jonathan suivit Mandy jusqu'au canapé du salon où il s'assit péniblement, traînant presque des pieds. Mandy lui expliqua l'accord qu'elle a eu avec Hargrove juste à sa sortie d'hôpital. Byers en fut presque malade.

Quelques heures plus tard, la famille Byers entra à la maison. Joyce, les bras chargés, déposa les clés de sa voiture avec l'aide de ses dents dans le bol en bois. Son regard se porta sur Will qui observait son frère et sa baby-sitter qui dormaient ensemble sur le canapé. La journée avait été riche en émotion et difficile. Joyce chercha une couverture bien chaude et la mit sur eux. Les heures passèrent et ils se réveillèrent enfin en sentant la bonne nourriture sucrée : cela sentait bon les crêpes maisons ! Joyce avait tout préparé avec l'aide de son cadet et Mandy fut gênée de la situation et le dit ouvertement :

—Joyce, je n'ai pas vu l'heure..

—Vous avez eu une dure journée les enfants ?

—Un peu. disent-ils en même temps, je te ramène Mandy ? termina, Jonathan.

—Inutile, commenta sa mère. J'ai prévenu Hopper. Il est d'accord.

Mandy arqua un sourcil gauche, surprise.

—Il est d'accord? Il y a sûrement anguille sous roche !

—Il ne peut pas résister à mon charme, dit Joyce, tu restes ici jusqu'à demain.

—Maman on a pas assez de lits à la maison…

Joyce eut un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres et dit à Jonathan :

—Je t'ai préparé ton matelas de secours, tu n'as laisser ton lit à Mandy.

—Sérieusement, je ne veux pas m'imposer ! dit-elle, gênée.

—Ne discute pas. En plus, on a quasiment la même taille. Je te prêterais une vieille chemise de nuit pour dormir. Allez, venez manger les enfants.

Maladroite, Mandy se cogna derrière le dos de Jonathan mais cela ne mit pas ce dernier en colère. Il se mit en face de sa mère tandis que la blonde s'assit à côté de Will.

Dehors, Billy vu la scène et une colère noire envahit son visage, mais il repartit sans faire de scandale. Mandy se servit avec l'aide du cadet de la famille et la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Il y a eu des éclats de rire et cela fit du bien à Joycen qui n'avait pas rit depuis la mort de Bob, son défunt compagnon.

—Merci, Joyce. Pour tout ça.

—De rien, tu en avais besoin et Jonathan aussi.

—Vraiment, il ne fallait pas.

—Ne te culpabilise pas, ma puce.

—Sérieusement, Hopper a dit quoi au téléphone ?

—Pas un mot. Je l'ai mouché un peu ! Il viendra demain matin.

—D'accord, du coup... Je dors dans le lit de Jonathan ?

—Il ne dira rien. Et s'il doit se passer quelque chose entre vous, ne culpabilise pas, d'accord ? termina Joyce en rangeant la vaisselle. Bonne nuit, ma puce.

—Bonne nuit, madame Byers et merci pour tout.

—De rien, ma puce. Bonne nuit.

Elle embrassa Mandy sur le front. Celle-ci n'en revenait pas d'avoir toujours ses affaires dans la salle de bain des Byers. Sa brosse a dent, sa brosse pour les cheveux... Son cœur battait à la chamade et elle se changea pour aller dormir. Ensuite, elle se lava les dents puis elle sortit de la salle de bain et aperçut Jonathan en caleçon et avec un t-shirt. Un lourd silence se fit sentir à l'intérieur de la chambre et Mandy s'excusa pour le lit :

-Ne t'excuse pas Mandy. Je le faisais aussi quand j'étais avec Nancy.

-D'accord, merci de m'avoir écouté Jonathan. Cela m'a fait du bien.

-De rien, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas décidé de venir me voir après tout ce qu'on a traversé, l'année dernière avec Wll ? Mandy ?

L'adolescent s'approcha d'elle et elle se mordit la lèvre.

-J'avais peur que tu me rejettes et tu me fuis au lycée…

—Pas du tout, je voulais te voir mais à chaque fois Hargrove a été plus rapide.

—Je vois. Décidément, il me hantera jusqu'au bout celui-là. Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule, ce soir…

—Bien. Je vais m'installer à côté de toi. Détends-toi, d'accord ?

—Je vais essayée.

Mandy Hopper se dirigea vers le lit vert et moelleux de l'adolescent et le jeune homme fit la même chose. Il tira la couverture vers eux afin qu'elle n'eut pas froid pour la nuit, mais la fraîcheur était déjà installée à la mi-Octobre. D'autant plus que la fête d'Halloween approchait à grand-pas dans la petite bourgade – et dont le Maire voulait qu'elle cela soit parfaite.

Cela faisait si longtemps que Mandy n'a pas été aussi près de lui... La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, c'était dans les laboratoires des Russes. Mandy se colla vers lui pour disposer un peu de chaleur humaine et il se laissa faire.

—Bonne nuit, Jonathan Byers.

—Bonne nuit, Mandy Hopper.

Il lui fit une bise sur le front et mit la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

La nuit fut très longue pour le futur couple inattendu de la petite ville d'Hawkins. Cela faisait très longtemps que la blonde n'avait pas dormi aussi bien.

Le lendemain matin, Jim Hopper était déjà là. Il avait un air presque furieux sur le visage. Joyce était encore en pyjama et en petite tenue rouge bordeaux et les cheveux décoiffés de la veille. De plus, la mauvaise haleine se faisait un peu sentir et le shérif était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Avec sa grosse voix rauque, il avait fait tomber Mandy du lit, et Jonathan en prime. La couverture avait atterri sur la tête de l'aîné ce qui fit rire l'adolescente de bonne humeur. Mais Hopper leva les aux ciels et entra dans la chambre de Jonathan Byers, furieux.

Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa nièce aussi joyeuse... et voyant enfin les têtes qui se dressaient vers le bord du lit, il referma aussitôt la porte, gêné par la situation.

Joyce pouffa presque de rire et se moqua de Jim qui était surpris de la scène..

—Ca va, Joyce. Pas la peine de rigoler comme une dingue !

—Oh, parce que c'est moi la dingue ? Tu es un idiot !

—Je ne suis pas un idiot, Joyce. Je crois que la soirée a été bénéfique pour elle.

—Effectivement, je peux la garder pour toute la semaine ? Hopper ?

—Quoi ? Je ne peux pas laisser Onze toute seule chez moi !

—Allez, elle a besoin de souffler un peu. Tu ne crois pas ?

—Bon, je vais en discuter avec elle, Joyce.

—Essaie d'être plus calme, elle a des ennuis en ce moment et elle a besoin d'être écoutée et de savoir qu'on l'aime aussi, Hopper…

—Des ennuis ? répéta enfin le shérif en étant intrigué par les ennuis de sa nièce.(...)


	8. Chapitre 7 - L'écoute

Chapitre 7 - L'écoute

* * *

Une fois que le duo prit la douche séparément, Mandy rejoignit son oncle dans la salle principale des Byers et Will dormit encore puisque le vendredi matin il n'eut pas cours. Hopper ne fut pas du genre amicale, mais il prit le temps d'écouter sa nièce sous les yeux des Byers tandis que Jonathan croisa les bras vers son torse, suspicieux.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien sur tes problèmes à l'école ? Je suis à l'écoute !

-Pas toujours. Je voulais éviter ce genre de situation, tonton…

-Tonton ? Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça. Oui, je sais. Nous sommes dans une petite Comté et les gens parlent Mandy..

-Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais illusions, shérif...termina sa nièce, tu es là pourquoi ?

-Je suis là parce que Joyce veut te proposer quelque chose pour la semaine.

-Ah, bon ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Joyce ? dit-elle en tournant la tête vers la sienne.

-Que tu restes dormir à la maison jusqu'au weekend. Ça te va ?

-Pourquoi pas, mais je ne veux pas déranger les garçons...Jonathan?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et Will.

-Pas du tout. Tu ne me déranges pas Mandy.

Il regarda l'oncle de l'adolescente qui lui fit genre " toi, je t'ai à l'œil" avec son signe habituel derrière le dos de la blonde qui se tourna subitement vers lui.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord. Tu viendras chercher tes affaires, d'accord ?

-Oui, tonton Hopper. L'école ! On est en retard, Jonathan !

Les adolescents quittèrent subitement la maison et Mandy monta dans la voiture jaune de ce dernier et ils échangèrent quelques phrases.

-Tu comptes divertir Billy aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru le voir, hier soir.

-Ici ? Chez moi ? reprit-il, surpris.

-Dehors, mais j'ai peut-être rêver…

-Sûrement. Allez, en route !

Il démarra la voiture tandis qu'Hopper sortit de la demeure de Joyce, suspicieux.

( OST à écouter - Gary Paxton - Spooky Movies pour le passage de Mandy : Jonathan OST S2)

-Hawkins est une petite ville, les enfants ne sont pas au courant ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, c'est au sujet de ce jeune homme ? devina, Joyce.

-Oui et le Maire m'a passé un savon, ce matin au poste de police…se plaignit-il, en ronchonnant.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Mandy? Jim ?

-Elle a assez truc à gérer en ce moment et je ne veux pas me mêler de ses histoires.

Joyce lui mit une tape derrière la tête et Hopper gémit.

-Tu recommences ! Tu évites les sujets qui fâchent avec Mandy !

-Je ne suis pas une femme, Joyce. Tu es là pour elle et je te remercie pour ça.

-Hopper, tu te défiles !

-Je dois y aller, j'ai une affaire sur les citrouilles des fermiers..

En tournant de dos, Jim leva les yeux au ciel et échappa à la frustration de Joyce Byers qui secoua la tête dans tous les sens.

Hawkins était une petite ville du Comté de Roane qui se trouvait dans l'Indiana puis les gens parlaient entre eux au sujet de Mandy Hopper et les fameux Russes qui se trouvaient cacher à arrivant sur le parking du lycée de la Comté, Mandy se coiffait normalement à l'air. Et Jonathan avait peur pour elle et l'anniversaire de la mort de Barbara approchait et que cela serait à la fin de la semaine. Elle cherchait le blond du regard, mais il avait sa voiture sauf lui, mais il se trouvait derrière eux.

Jonathan rassura comme il peut envers son amour " secret".

-CA va bien se passer.

-Je l'espère. Ca ne te dérange pas que je dors chez toi ?

-Pas du tout, attends j'entends la radio..

-La radio…?! Mais, on dirait la voix de Murray !

-C'est ce que je te dis ! Tiens, c'est toi qui t'appelle j'ai l'impression..

Mandy saisit l'objet de la radio et parla au journaliste qui fut un peu du taré sur les bords.

-Murray ? Tu me reçois ?

-Ahhhh, la miss Hopper comme ta douce voix m'avait manqué !

-Moi aussi, je suis là ! protesta Jonathan.

-Ah, le Byers ! Enfin, en couple tous les deux ?

Mandy rougit et Jonathan n'y répondit toujours pas.

-On ne sort pas ensemble, c'est compliqué..

-Quoiiiiii ? avait-il juré derrière le combiné, vous avez frôler la mort, les jeunes !

-On le sait..Pourquoi tu nous appelles ? Si, tardivement ?

-Les Russes sont toujours à Hawkins, j'en suis persuader !

-Tu en es certain ? Murray ? balbutia, l'adolescente.

-Affirmatif ! Venez chez moi à Portland pour en discuter tranquillement…

-On viendra, termina-t-elle en raccrochant la liaison avec Murray.

Jonathan arqua un sourcil tandis que la blonde fut sursauter par la voix rauque du blond qui ne se trouva pas très loin et elle sortit de la voiture du Byers et il fit du même. Le son de la voix de Billy fut douce comme d'habitude. Douce ? Pas vraiment et Jonathan ne quitta pas les lieux. Hargrove mit son bras autour du cou de la future petite amie de Byers et Mandy perçut la voiture du Maire qui se gara vers le parking des jeunes.

-Lâche-moi, Billy !

-Mmhh, non ! dit-il, un peu énervé, tiens, tu es qui toi ?

-Jonathan Byers. Son futur petit ami ! répliqua le brun, en claquant.

Billy éclata de rire et il affirma qu'il n'a pas l'étoffe de devenir le copain de la nièce d'Hopper et les garçons se chamalières sous les yeux de l'adolescente jusqu'à l'arrivé du Maire Larry Kline et Hargrove se tint à carreaux envers le Maire de la bourgade. Larry observa les adolescents et saisit la parole envers la nièce de Jim Hopper.

-Bonjour, les enfants !

-Larry ! hurla, une voix derrière les jeunes qui se faufilèrent vers le lycée.

-Oh, Jim ! (...)


	9. Chapitre 8 - Le chantage

Chapitre 8 - Le chantage

—Jim, Jim... se moqua le Maire.

—Larry, je vais te péter la gueule si tu t'approches des enfants et de ma nièce ! le menaça-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerf.

—Jim, Jim, toujours aussi vulgaire depuis que je t'ai passé un savon… se moqua, le concerné.

—Pourquoi tu as parlé avec les enfants ? Je t'écoute ! tonna-t-il sévèrement.

—J'ai du travail pour ta soi disant orpheline enfin ta chère nièce, et sa bande pour ma prochaine campagne électorale.

—Va te faire foutre, l'insulta Jim en le mettant à terre suite à son coup de poing. Ne t'approche pas de ma nièce, enfoiré !

—Ta nièce est une Sainte, paraît-il... Tu n'es pas au courant ?

—Ta gueule, Larry ! On n'insulte pas ma nièce sous mes yeux ! Connard ! dit-il en lui donnant une énième baffe sur le visage.

Le nez en sang, Larry se redressa et menaça Jim .

Un peu plus loin, Mandy fut choquée de voir Steve dans un sale état et elle fusillait du regard le beau Californien dont la démarche puait l'arrogance. Mandy vu une trace de sang sur les doigts du blond et l'emmenait loin de la bande dans un endroit discret. Steve eut une sale mine depuis la veille et Mandy voulu des explications de la part du grand blond. Elle prit à part.

—Tu m'expliques pourquoi Steve a le visage en sang, BILLY !

—Il m'a cherché et provoqué, hier matin. C'est de ta faute !

—Ma faute ? répéta-t-elle, frustrée. Tu es un idiot, Billy Hargrove !

Le comportement du Californien énerva la plus jeune. Celui-ci l'embrassa avec son accord dans la salle de la femme de ménage. Elle ne se débattit plus pour se libérer de son emprise, mais il était trop fort . Sentir sa langue sur la sienne la dérouta au plus au haut point.

—Mmhh, ça me plaît ton baiser.

—Pas ici, Hargrove..

—Et ton futur petit ami ? Tu vas lui dire quoi ? dit-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Mandy fulmina.

—La vérité. Mais je sais ce que tu ressens. Déménagement précoce et nouvelle vie et des lieux inconnus, ça fait peur...

—Non, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Allez, va-t'en avant que je me jette sur toi ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur...

—Très bien, déclara-t-elle, tu m'épuises !

Lorsque Mandy se retourna vers la porte.

—On verra samedi soir, après le rendez-vous avec monsieur le Maire, poupée…

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit sa bande d'amie qui l'attendait au loin, surpris. Un sourire arrogant et joyeux pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Hargrove et Steve ne le supporta pas. Un sourire narquois se forma sur le visage du blond qui était extasié derrière le dos de la nièce de Jim. Nancy fronça les sourcils, déroutante.

—Tu en as mis du temps !

—J'ai eu des explications, mais je ne le crois pas…

—Ça faisait 20 minutes que vous étiez dedans... Il s'est jeté sur toi ?

—Harrington, il a été correct puis je lui ai mis une gifle…

—Génial, il va se venger en cours de basket, merci du cadeau, Hopper ! gronda Steve.

—Mais...Steve ! marmonna-t-elle, j'ai fait ça pour…

—Laisse tomber ! termina-t-il en quittant le couloir avec Nancy qui le suivit comme un toutou.

Blessée, la concernée fit la moue et Jonathan la soutient malgré la pression d'Hargrove.

—Il est fâché, ne t'inquiète pas Mandy.

—Je sais. J'ai réussi à calmer Billy un peu.

—Il a été violent envers toi ? demanda Jonathan, inquiet.

Mandy secoua la tête en faisant "non" de signe de tête.

—Mais il veut qu'on le fasse samedi soir et je m'y refuse. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Byers.

—C'est vraiment un con. Tu ne me perdras pas...

—Il commence a se confier à moi, Jonathan. Je pense que je peux jouer à son propre jeu.

—Vraiment ? J'ai peur que ça tourne mal, Mandy... Que cette histoire finisse à l'hosto comme l'été dernier…

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Byers. dit-elle en lui, l'air douce.

—Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser, Hopper. Ça me hante… Je...

—S'il doit se passer un truc grave entre moi et lui, ne culpabilise pas, ok ?

—Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Et si Billy devient incontrôlable…?!

—Je pense avoir ce qu'il faut à la maison comme le tasser pour le calmer... Je prendrais des choses utilises…

—Tu sais que tu ne me rassures toujours pas là…

—Chut, Byers... dit-elle en mettant son doigt sur sa lèvre pulpeuse.

Jonathan prit la main de Mandy et ils se faufilèrent dans le couloir du lycée tandis que Steve se faisait massacrer par le grand blond pendant le cours de basket. Il tomba sur le plancher et son dos lui fit très mal. Son regard dur se posa sur le nouveau roi des feux de joie de la ville. Un sourire gouailleur se lut sur le coin des lèvres, fièrement.

—Bah, alors... Harrington tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes ? se moqua-t-il.

—Ta gueule Hargrove ! pesta-t-il. Ne m'aide surtout pas du con !

Steve tendit sa main vers la sienne et Billy le releva à moitié, amusé.

— Ta copine commence à se montrer un peu docile envers moi. se vanta-t-il.

—Sache qu'elle ne t'aime pas Hargrove... répliqua sévèrement Steve en étant penché.

—C'est ce que l'on verra samedi soir. J'ai hâte... Et ne soit pas jaloux mon petit Harrington ! dit-il en le faisant tomber par terre sur le sol du gymnase. Elle sera à moi... Et oui, elle devient un peu raisonnable, mon cher Steve.

En torse nu et huileux, le jeune Californien méprisa Steve et le fit tomber maladroitement devant les demoiselles du lycée qui les observaient au loin. L'ancien roi de Hawkins fronça les sourcils et resta allongé sur le plancher pendant un long moment en regardant tristement le peu plus tard dans la journée, Max ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle attendait Lucas dans un coin tranquille avant de rentrer à la maison avec son frère. Elle voulait partager ses craintes au sujet de Mandy. Sinclair arriva enfin, avec quelques minutes de retard à cause du cadet de Byers qui était aux toilettes depuis quelques minutes. La rousse avait toujours son skate dans les mains et n'avait pas de casque sur la tête pour se protéger en cas de chute mortelle causée par son frère ou non.

Lucas courut vers elle, essoufflé.

—Pardon, je suis en retard à cause de Will..

—Enfin, je voulais te parler en privé, mais ne dit rien aux autres, ok ? fit Max.

—Ouais, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je le dise aux autres ?

—C'est au sujet de votre amie, Mandy Sam Hopper, je crois….

—Mandy a des ennuis ? Avec ton frère ? précipita-t-il en se redressant vers elle.

—On peut dire ça et je sens que cela approche.

—Comment ça ? Tu penses qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble ? Beurkkk.

—Je ne sais pas mais quand je vois son sourire arrogant... Je n'aime pas ça.

—Tu penses que je devrais parler à un adulte de ce qu'il se passe ?

—Non, Lucas et ne dit rien aux autres d'accord? Je pense que Billy va tenter quelque chose ce weekend puisqu'il veut que je parte de la maison..

—Mais, on fait quoi pour Mandy ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! On fait ça où?

—Je ne peux rien faire toute seule, Lucas ! Chez Mike voir Onze. Elle me manque !

—Je sais. On fera comme ça alors ? On se rejoint tous chez Mike, vendredi ?

—Oui, ça serait parfait comme plan. Merde, mon frère m'attend ! On se rejoint tous là-haut chez les Wheeler...Je t'aime, Lucas !

Max embrassa vite fait Lucas sur la bouche qui fut aux anges (...)


	10. Chapitre 9 - Le break ( partie 1)

Chapitre 9 - Le break ( Partie 1)

* * *

Au lycée, le visage de Mandy devint triste et terne lorsqu'elle passa à proximité du casier de Barbara. Il lui semblait percevoir la rousse en face d'elle... mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Jonathan ne manqua pas le trouble de Mandy. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une salle à l'écart, plus calme. Il l'attira dans ses bras pour la bercer alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Elle avait besoin de craquer et le faisait enfin.

—Elle me manque ! Je ne vais pas tenir !

—Chut, on ne peut pas en parler ici, Mandy.

—Je sais, mais Barbara me manque. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me hante !

—Moi aussi, mais sois forte pour elle. Qu'elle n'ait pas été tuée en vain.

—Je n'y arrive pas et Nancy encore moins vu l'expression qu'elle avait dans le couloir.

—J'ai une idée pour te remonter le moral, miss.

La concernée releva timidement la tête et reconnut ce regard.

—Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Byers ?

—On va quitter la ville et aller voir Murray.

—Pardon ? dit-elle, un peu secouée par les émotions.

—Ça te ferait du bien et ça va t'éloigner de Billy, un peu.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Mandy suivit l'aîné des Byers sans dire un mot. Ils allaient sécher les cours pour quelques jours puisqu'ils en avaient besoin. Jonathan regarda autour de lui avant de s'élancer vers sa voiture, Mandy à sa suite. Ils passèrent devant Billy qui fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

—Tu es sérieux ? On part d'Hawkins ?

—Oui juste avant les préparatifs d'Halloween…

—Bon, je te suis, après tout ! termina-t-elle en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité. Merde !

—Quoi ? dit-il, en démarrant la voiture avec sa clé.

—Billy, il nous a vu !

—Ok, on s'en va…

Le conducteur démarra sa voiture et partit à vive allure jusqu'à la sortie de la ville où, malheureusement, les adjoints de Jim se trouvaient. Mandy leva les yeux au ciel et fit un peu l'idiote envers l'Officier Callahan qui s'approcha d'eux en relevant un peu son chapeau d'Officier de terrain, sérieux. Il mit son bras sur la carrosserie au-dessus de la fenêtre de Mandy.

—Tiens, tu comptes aller quelque part Mandy ?

—Officier Callahan. Tu as un beau sourire aujourd'hui, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

—Oui, comment tu le sais ? T'as vu, j'ai la moustache depuis quelques semaines, Hopper ?

—Oui, j'ai vu. Dis-moi, toi et ton collègue, vous n'allez rien dire à Jim ? Hein ?

—Ca dépends... J'adore tes muffins et tes gâteaux au chocolat, petite futée…

Jonathan ne comprit pas le manège de Mandy et eut un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres.

—Jim va me tuer si je te laisse partir de cette ville !

—Oh, aller, mon cher Callahan et promis, tu auras pleins de gâteaux au chocolat...

Mandy lui fit les yeux doux avant que son collègue n'arrive vers eux.

—Bon, aller. Filez avant que je ne change d'avis. C'est parce que je t'apprécie, hein ?

—Merci, mon petit Callahan ! Je te revaudrai ça. On peut y aller Jonathan.

L'interpellé fit la moue mais n'attendit pas pour sortir de la ville. Le collègue Callahan, moins stupide que lui, le rejoignit, ébahi.

—Tu viens te faire rouler dans la farine, mec !

—Je sais, mais je craque un peu quand je vois un joli minois..

—Jim va te massacrer au poste.

—La ferme, Officier Calvin ! tonna presque l'individu en remarquait Billy qui arrivait.

Billy arrêta la voiture et fit du charme aux deux officiers, mais Powell le remit en place.

—Il est interdit de quitter la ville, jeune homme…

—Pourquoi avoir laissé filer ces deux idiots hors de la ville, alors ? Hum ?

—Tu viens d'utiliser le mot idiote pour désigner la nièce de Jim ? rétorqua Phil, énervé.

—Doucement, j'ai seulement dit " il" pas "elle" de plus, c'est ma copine !

—Désolée, mec, mais si elle avait un copain on serait les premiers à être au courant.

—Mandy, n'est pas comme ça ! protesta-t-il, aller dégage avant qu'on te colle une amande !

Le ton de Phil était rauque, presque tremblant, alors qu'en face le beau blond se marrait derrière sa petite moustache. Le premier officier de Jim fronça les sourcils en le regardant partir. Ils prirent eux aussi la route pour se rendre au poste de police. En arrivant, ils aperçurent la grimace d'Hopper et l'interrogèrent à propos de son nez en sang.

—Patron ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda curieusement Phil.

—Rien juste un combat entre moi et Larry, encore. ll veut me faire taire, mais j'ai riposté !

—Vous avez bien fait, chef ! complimenta-t-il en souriant, malgré son malaise.

—Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire Powell ? commenta le chef, intrigué.

—Votre nièce est partie de la ville... lâcha-t-il subitement devant le regard furieux de Phil.

Jim se leva d'un bond de son siège et se cogna le genou contre le rebord de sa table, énervé. Il appela sa secrétaire pour l'informer qu'il allait s'absenter quelques heures. Powell lui avait dit que Mandy était avec Byers dans sa voiture, il allait les retrouver.

—Putain, tu ne pouvais pas te taire crétin ?

—Crétin toi-même, tu sais qu'elle est fragile ! Idiot !

—Idiot, toi-même, l'insulta Callahan à son tour comme un gamin.

En dehors de la ville, conduisant en direction de Portland, Jonathan observait Mandy au coin de l'œil. Elle était visiblement en manque de sommeil et Jonathan se doutait que c'était la faute de cet idiot de Billy Hargrove. Le jeune Byers était fatigué lui aussi. Dormir dans la même chambre, dans le même lit, que la fille qu'il aimait n'avait pas été simple pour lui. Et pour elle ? Ils avaient perdu leur complicité depuis l'année précédente, depuis l'incident avec les Russes, depuis le meurtre de Barbara…

Jonathan se concentra sur la route. Ils approchaient de leur destination : le domicile du journaliste maboul d'Hawkins, Murray. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, Mandy et le jeune photographe étirèrent leurs bras, puis la jeune femme ouvrit la marche (...)


	11. Chapitre 9 - Le break (Partie 2)

Chapitre 9 - Le break ( Partie 2)

—Ah, les jeunes !

—Bonjour Murray ! disent-ils en même temps.

—Venez donc ! Ne restez pas dehors..

—Merci, commenta Mandy, en souriant.

Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur rapidement, Murray étant très prudent après tout cette avec les Russes l'année précédente. Il commença la conversation :

—Alors vous avez décidé de partir d'Hawkins pour venir discuter avec le maboul de la ville ?

—Oui. On a séché les cours pour venir vous voir, Murray.

—C'est gentil, les jeunes. Asseyez-vous. proposa-t-il, une bouteille d'alcool dans les mains.

—Merci, Murray.

Le journaliste toqué eut le sourire aux lèvres en voyant le malaise des jeunes.

—Alors, commença-t-il, vous n'êtes pas en couple ? remarqua-t-il, amusé.

—On est juste amis, Murray Bauman. dit-elle, gênée par la situation.

—Oui. On est amis, répéta Jonathan en évitant de toucher Mandy.

—C'est ça prenez-moi pour une truffe, les jeunes !

Mandy but son verre d'eau et toussa dans son eau et le jeune Byers aussi.

—Tu es avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas et qu'il te fait du mal en prime…

Elle arqua un sourcil et dit timidement.

—Vous le savez comment ?

—J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout à Hawkins, minette. Et toi ?

—Moi ? répéta Jonathan, surpris. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

—Justement agi ! Profitez de votre break et faites le premier pas. Bon sang !

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux et Mandy se sentit un peu mal.

—Bon, il se fait tard les jeunes. Jonathan tu as le sofa et Mandy tu as une chambre de libre.

—Merci Murray de nous accueillir.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du journaliste maboul et il se dirigea vers les escaliers, fièrement.

Mandy était dans la chambre, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit blanche. Jonathan lui, dans l'autre pièce, avait gardé son pull et son pantalon. L'adolescente n'arrivait pas à dormir et se rongea les ongles, anxieuse. La nuit était déjà là et il était presque minuit. La blonde secoua la tête dans tous les sens et se leva de son lit, déterminée. En effet, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le brun qui était mal, malgré son rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

—Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, souriante.

—Oui, je vais bien et toi ? Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit, Mandy.

—Je vais bien, merci Jonathan. Euh, d'accord... Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir, mais une fois que Mandy avait fermé la porte, la tentation fut trop forte pour elle et pour lui. La nièce de Jim ouvrit la porte et elle le trouva là, planté en face d'elle. Ils échangèrent quelques regards et Jonathan fit enfin le premier pas. Passionnément, il prit le visage de Mandy entre ses mains et l'embrassa en pleine bouche, tendrement. Derrière elle, elle ferma la porte et se laissa guider par le baiser du brun. Son cœur battait à vive allure et elle adorait ça. Jonathan se retira des lèvres de la belle blonde qui resta bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes. Elle fut très surprise, presque immobile dans sa rêverie. Jonathan prit peur.

—Mandy ? Tu vas bien ? Tu me fais peur là ! paniqua-t-il, en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

—Hein ? Oui, oui... Je vais bien. C'est que tu embrasses bien…

—Merci du compliment. Ça t'as surpris ? Ce premier baiser ?

—Bien sûr que oui, Byers. Suis-moi…

—Tu veux vraiment être ma copine ? bafouilla-t-il.

—Évidement, mais avant faut que je me débarrasse de Billy, ce crétin…

—J'ai été idiot. Et si j'avais été là pour te protéger contre lui...

—Jonathan. Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. C'est moi, la coupable et j'étais jalouse de Nancy. Du coup, j'ai suivi Billy pour te rendre un peu jaloux, mais ça a eu l'effet inverse. Je suis désolée…

—Ne t'excuse pas. On est un peu coupable. L'un comme l'autre.

Subitement, l'adolescente l'embrassa à son tour et ils passèrent la nuit ensemble (...)


	12. Chapitre 10 - La colère de Jim Hopper

Chapitre 10 - La colère de Jim

* * *

A Hawkins, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples car Jim était très en colère envers lui-même et envers Joyce. Il se massa la tempe qui était sur le côté gauche, énervé. Une fois arrivé chez les Byers, le shérif arrêta la voiture et allait se garer vite sur l'allée des propriétaires. Dans la maison, la mère de Jonathan cacha le mot qui était sur la table basse de la cuisine et le jeta au fond de la poubelle. Elle pouvait entendre la grosse voix rauque et bestiale d'Hopper, jusqu'à l'intérieur de chez elle. Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit directement.

—Jim tu vas bien ?

—Où est-elle ? dit-il en entrant à l'intérieur.

—Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre. Jim ?

—Ma nièce ! tonna presque-t-il, elle s'est bien moquée de moi !

—Pas du tout, Hopper ! Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

—Ne fait pas semblant Joyce. Ton fils a emmené ma nièce hors de la ville !

La concernée se mordit la lèvre supérieure et s'approcha de Jim pour le calmer.

—Elle est fragile ! grommela-t-il, sévèrement. Tu y as pensé ? A sa santé et à sa sécurité ?

—Ta nièce ne craint rien avec mon fils. Elle avait besoin de partir de la ville !

—Puis-je savoir pourquoi, avant que ça n'aille plus loin ?

Joyce fronça les sourcils et répliqua aussitôt :

—Elle avait besoin d'une pause. Elle allait très mal.

—Comment ça ? Je l'aurai vu si quelque chose n'allait pas !

—Non. affirma-t-elle, tu es trop bourru et autoritaire avec elle !

—Normal, non ? Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'été dernier !

Joyce haussa les épaules, vexée.

—Oui, je suis au courant ! Mon jeune fils avait failli y passer lui aussi !

—Merde ! s'étrangla-t-il en se mettant assis sur le canapé de Joyce, elle m'a eu !

La mère des Byers se mit en face de Jim qui était tétanisé de perdre sa nièce. Il fit la moue.

—N'aie pas peur Jim. Elle est en sécurité avec Jonathan !

—Justement… C'est une enfant.

—Non. C'est une adolescente comme mon fils...

—Ils sont ensembles pas vrai ? devina Jim.

—Pas encore Jim. Mais cela ne devrait plus tarder.

—Je vois. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose Joyce ?

Joyce eut une idée et lui montra les aimants qui ne se tenaient plus sur le frigo.

—C'est stupide ton truc Joyce !

—Je ne suis pas stupide Jim !

—Tu délires !

—Comme avec WIll ?

—Je n'ai pas dit ça !

—Si, tu le penses !

—Tu n'es pas folle Joyce !

La perturbée fit les yeux ronds et empoignait la main de Jim.

—Ce n'est pas normal que les aimants tombent sur le sol ! Jim !

—Il se peut qu'un champ magnétique gêne les aimants ? Non ?

—Comme d'habitude tu ne me crois pas ! hurla Joyce.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et mit sa main sur sa tempe, agacé (...)


	13. Chapitre 11 - La détresse de Max

Chapitre 11 - La détresse de Max

Lorsque les adultes se disputèrent entre eux, Will descendit en bas de la cave pour aller voir sa bande qui était avec Onze et Max Mayfield. L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête parce que la rouquine voulait de l'aide de la part des autres et Lucas comprenait que la situation était très grave avec Mandy. Will déposa le plateau qui contenait de gâteaux sucrés et des boissons chaudes sur la table. Lucas commença à expliquer la situation, Max étant trop terrifiée pour sa tête blonde préférée pour pouvoir parler. Après l'explication de Lucas, Will fut surpris et dit :

—Mandy est à Portland avec mon frère Jonathan. confirma Will à voix basse.

—Bon elle sera tranquille, mais ça ne va pas durer Will !

—Pourquoi ? La situation n'est pas si grave que ça, non ?

—Bien sur que si, espèce de crétin ! souffla Max. Il va lui arriver quelque chose si on ne fait rien !

—Du calme, Max ! intervint Mike. On peut en parler à un adulte ?

Ils entendirent les deux adultes qui se disputaient en bas de la cave et ne bougèrent pas.

—Non, si mon frère apprend que j'en ai parlé envers un adulte...Il me tuera ! dit-elle.

—C'est très grave, Will. J'adore Mandy aussi et j'avoue que j'ai peur pour sa sécurité ! fit Lucas.

—Idem. Nous sommes dans une situation compliqué ? appela Mike.

L'interpellée regarda Mike dans les yeux et dit :

—Oui Mike ?

—Tu peux rentrer dans la tête de Mandy pour savoir si elle va bien ?

—Bien sûr que oui !

—Ok, on s'éloigne tous.

La petite troupe de collégien s'éloigna de Onze et celle-ci utilisa son pouvoir afin d'en savoir un peu sur sa cousine. Elle se mit bientôt à saigner du nez à cause de son don de télékinisie. Une fois que le bandeau fut sur ses yeux, la fille adoptive de Jim regarda Mandy à l'intérieur de sa tête, mais ne voyait rien. Elle n'apercevait rien d'anormal, en tout cas pour l'instant. Elle sentit juste de la peur et de l'amour à l'intérieur de la tête de Mandy. Elle commença toutefois bientôt à sentir l'emprise de Billy sur elle. Onze paniqua et enleva le bandeau en le jetant par terre, effrayée.

—Onze ? Ca va ?

—Je... Oui.

—Tu as vu quoi ?

—Billy...

—Billy dans la tête de Mandy ?

—Je ressens surtout de la peur et de la frustration chez elle...

—Mais Billy n'y est pas avec elle ! Je ne comprends pas ! s'interposa Max.

—Tu as vu mon frère avec elle ?

—Oui, ils étaient ensembles, je crois... C'était beurk...

—Beurk ? Ah ok, firent-ils

—S'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! supplia Max en ayant peur pour la sécurité de Mandy. Aidez-moi !

La troupe fit un énorme câlin à la rousse qui commençait à sangloter en les regardant tous (...)


	14. Chapitre 12 - le calme avant la tempête

Chapitre 12 - Le calme avant la tempête

* * *

Après avoir tout pris, Jonathan emmena Mandy dans un motel afin de passer une bonne nuit avant de repartir à Hawkins et les dires de Murray étaient fondés à propos et des Russes. Et, Mandy était paniquée à l'idée de revoir l'un des Russes dans sa ville natale et Jonathan voulut la réconforter un peu avant de rentrer chez eux. Une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre du motel, Mandy enleva son manteau et le déposa sur le porte-manteau et Jonathan retira sa veste également et le mis en vrac.

—Mandy tu stresses trop..Je le vois.

—J'ai juste peur que le repas avec le Maire tourne mal...

—Hey, tu sais..commença-t-il, on n'est pas encore à Hawkins, tu t'en souviens ?

—Oui, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Jonathan.

—Viens, dans mes bras...lui susurra-t-il en la réconfortant comme il pouvait…

Mandy sanglota et elle commençait légèrement à se calmer pendant qu'il était en train de la bercer.

—Jonathan..

—Oui ?

—Qu'est-ce qu'on dira aux parents ? Enfin aux adultes?

—Rien du tout. Ma mère n'est pas stupide, mais en revanche Jim...

—Il est un stupide sur les bords, mais il me couvre un peu trop…

Une main posée sur son épaule la blonde commençait à se sentir mieux et embrassa le brun qui était surpris par ce geste tendre de la concernée. Ils s'embrassèrent depuis quelques secondes et Mandy se retira des lèvres de l'aîné Byers qui était surpris. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard et elle était silencieuse mais prenait aussitôt la parole.

—Merci pour ce break.

—De rien. Tu en avais besoin surtout et moi aussi.

—Merci pour tout Byers. dit-elle, je vais aller me laver.

— Je t'en prie, Mandy. Ok, je vais regarder la télé pendant ce temps.

—Ensuite, on fait comment pour le lit ? On dort ensemble ou ?

L'intéressé réfléchit et mis son pouce sous son menton et dit.

—Je dormirai sur le fauteuil.

—Tu en es certain ? Après ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière chez Murray ?

L'adolescent sourit timidement et il s'assit sur le bord du lit en entendant la jeune femme qui était partit se lavée afin de se sentir propre et douce. Jonathan était toujours inquiet pour elle malgré qu'elle s'était éloignée de Billy pendant ce break, mais de revenir à Hawkins, c'était la mettre en danger de nouveau avec ce sale type. Jonathan craqua les doigts et fronça les sourcils, soucieux et inquiet.

À partir de cela, où il pensa au mal qu'il pouvait faire à son amoureuse secrète, Jonathan en avait eu le coeur malade. Sa tête lui fit un mal de chien parce qu'il réfléchit trop à la situation et lorsque Mandy ressortait de la salle de bain, il était apaisé. La blonde portait une chemise de nuit courte avec de la dentelle et les bras étaient dénudés. En effet, Jonathan avala sa salive et il eut presque la gorge serrée et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

—Tu apprécies la vue ?

—Un peu.

—Beaucoup même. J'ai l'impression. Tu peux aller te laver Jonathan.

—Merci, Mandy. répondit ce dernier en se levant du bord du lit.

La blonde fut surprise et la chaleur de la pièce était de plus en plus insupportable pour le jeune couple et Jonathan alla se prendre une douche fois pour évité de se jeter sur elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fois sorti de la pièce, Jonathan avait les cheveux mouillés et il n'avait mis qu'un t-shirt de rechange et un caleçon vert pour la nuit parce qu'il n'aimait pas être totalement nu contrairement a un certain Hargrove. L'adolescent perçut que la nièce de Jim s'était endormie au milieu du lit, apaisante. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Soudain, quelque chose le perturba dans le dos de la petite tête blonde et percevait la blessure de Billy derrière la colonne de Mandy. Il chercha les autres hématomes sur son corps, mais Mandy se retourna et maintenant il était au-dessus d'elle. Elle s'était réveillée (...)


	15. Chapitre 13 - Une nuit de tendresse

**Chapitre 13- Une nuit de tendresse et d'eau fraîche**

**Avertissement : **Warring M / lemon léger

* * *

À partir de ce moment-là, Mandy eut les yeux braqués sur lui. Jonathan se sentait un peu mal parce que ses bras tremblotèrent sur le matelas. Il faisait très chaud dans la pièce et malgré les douches froides, la chaleur était toujours aussi importante pour le duo d'Hawkins. Jonathan savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver et il prit son temps pour enlever son t-shirt marron qui laissa tomber au lit. Mandy n'avait pas peur – au contraire, elle rassura Jonathan en lui caressant son doux visage. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et son regard pénétrait le sien.

—Murray a raison. On s'aime trop, mais on se fait du mal tout le temps….

—Ne dit pas ça, Jonathan. C'est moi, la responsable. J'étais là quand tu as frappé Steve pour une raison que je ne connais pas et que je ne veux pas savoir. Mais, c'est toi que...

—Mandy... J'avais pété un plomb à la disparition de Will quand j'ai frappé Steve...

—Je le sais. J'étais présente sur les lieux et ton coup de poing m'avait surprise d'ailleurs.

—J'ai été idiot... dit-il, en jurant entre ses lèvres.

—Non, tu n'étais pas idiot. Tu te défendais contre la bande de Steve...

—Je sais, mais à l'époque, j'étais comme un fou quand quelqu'un t'insultait ou pire encore, Mandy. Maintenant, j'ai un peu la conscience tranquille….

—Laissons le passé derrière nous, d'accord ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il va arriver demain à Hawkins. J'ai la boule au ventre rien que d'y penser…

Mandy tremblota et Jonathan déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'adolescente avait fermé les yeux et fut donc surprise par ce baiser tendre et sensuel. Jonathan était allongé sur elle et il pouvait presque entendre le cœur de la nièce de Jim battre à vive allure. À cet instant-là, les caresses étaient présentes et Jonathan embrassait doucement le visage de sa dulcinée. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés malgré les gestes rassurants de Jonathan. Il était totalement différent d'Hargrove parce qu'il était plus doux que ce dernier, il n'était pas violent. Mandy frémit.

—Ça va ?

—Oui, _Mhhmmm_...

—Tu veux que j'arrête?

Elle secoua la tête en faisant signe que non, et colla le corps de Jonathan contre le sien.

—Tu as mal au dos ?

—Non, ça va. Juste une douleur, mais ce n'est rien.

—Tu es certaine de vouloir qu'on continue ?

—Oui, dit-elle en le rassurant un maximum.

—Très bien, mais si ça ne va pas, tu le me dis ?

—Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es très bien Jonathan Byers…

Les paroles confiantes furent apaisantes pour lui et le montrait à Mandy qui était aux anges avec lui. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait espéré ce moment d'amour avec lui qu'elle fut bouleversée depuis son départ d'Hawkins. Elle voulait faire partie de cette famille parfaite avec les Byers, elle y était presque. Les mains chaudes et maladroites de l'aîné Byers tremblotèrent et le jeune homme devinait qu'elle pouvait aussi le voir. La respiration de l'adolescente était haletante et celle de Jonathan aussi. Après toutes ces années, le jeune photographe pouvait enfin la toucher sans lui faire du mal. Ce n'était plus un fantasme ni un rêve éveillé, mais bien la réalité : Mandy était là en dessous de lui.

Doucement, il parvint à se coller en elle et Mandy pouvait sentir les tremblements de Jonathan qui étaient forts mais elle rassura le jeune homme en lui donnant un doux baiser sur le cou de celui-ci. Il frémit et fit la même chose au cou fin de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était essoufflée et elle aimait beaucoup ce que lui faisait le jeune homme. Jonathan enleva délicatement le haut de la chemise de nuit de Mandy. Il pouvait enfin voir son soutien-gorge rose pâle et sa poitrine presque parfaite. Elles étaient fines comme celles de Nancy pratiquement et Jonathan se permit de reprendre son souffle en posant sa tête dessus. Les mains du jeune adolescent se baladèrent sur le corps de la nièce de Jim - sur les côtés et sur les jambes. Manifestement, Mandy adorait ça parce qu'elle faisait des petits gémissements.

Quant à elle, elle glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de l'adolescent et l'embrassa partout afin qu'il se repose quelques secondes. Mandy s'amusa à son tour et prit du plaisir à caresser le torse nu de Jonathan qui était allongé sur sa poitrine depuis quelques minutes. La lycéenne se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et embrassa l'épaule gauche de Jonathan qui était presque en exaltation suite à ce contact si soudain. Glisser en elle était si facile qu'il n'avait pas fait mal à Mandy. Il transpirait tellement qu'il était devenu presque collant sur sa peau et elle apprécia ce moment-là.

Une fois l'acte passé, Jonathan put enfin se retirer d'elle. Il resta allongé sur elle pour se reposer. Mandy avait apprécié ce moment d'intimidé avec lui, ce garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Elle lui tapota légèrement l'épaule et il comprit. Jonathan releva doucement la tête et l'embrassa en pleine bouche pour un dernier baiser de la soirée. Et pour la première fois, même si tout avait si mal commencé quelques mois plus tôt, Mandy Hopper était vraiment heureuse dans sa vie.

* * *

Note : comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier lemon ? Oui, vous avez bien entendu premier lemon !

Mandy est-elle enfin heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aime ? Mais je vous le dit... Ca ne va pas durer parce que à Hawkins, que des problèmes pour le jeune duo...(...) Je suis sadique !


	16. Chapitre 14 - De retour à Hawkins

Chapitre 14 - Le retour à Hawkins

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Jonathan avait mis la musique " Should I Stay or Should I Go.." il adorait cette chanson et il le partageait avec Mandy, sa nouvelle conquête. La blonde ne disait presque plus rien depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, la nuit dernière. Mandy était silencieuse et totalement terrifiée de revenir à Hawkins, mais il lui caressait le dessus de sa main et cela rendit un peu le sourire à l'adolescente qui était plongée dans les pensées depuis le départ de Portland. Son cœur parut si lourd, mais l'aîné des Byers la réconfortait au mieux qu'il pouvait avec les mots justes.

—Tout ira bien.

—Je ne sais pas…

—Tu es silencieuse.

Quelque chose perturba Mandy, mais elle se reprenait en main pour ne part inquiétée Jonathan qui avait déjà eu des soucis avec son petit-frère Will Byers. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le regard insistant de Jonathan au coin de l'œil, sceptique sur le sourire de sa dulcinée. Serrant la mâchoire, la nièce de Jim eut la boule aux ventres en voyant Hawkins en face d'eux et Jonathan dit. Ce dernier posa de nouveau le regard sur elle et il la fixait droit dans les yeux en arrêtant la voiture à cause du panneau stop qui était à sa droite.

— Mon oncle va nous tuer !

—Non, Jim n'est pas comme ça...

—Tu ne sais pas comment il est quand je suis en couple...

—Ah, on réglera le problème plus tard...Là, Billy nous fusille du regard avec madame Wheeler au loin. commenta le brun en garant sa voiture pour faire une pause.

—Je hais ce type ! dit-elle avec mépris.

Jonathan ne riait pas néanmoins. Tandis qu'ils sortirent de la voiture, Billy fit un clin d'œil léger envers sa proie qui n'était que Mandy Hopper et celle-ci avait eu une envie folle de le gifler devant madame Wheeler qui lui souriait niaisement parce qu'il était beau garçon. Une fois que la mère de Nancy avait finis de discuter avec l'idiot d'Hargrove, elle se dirigea vers eux qui n'étaient pas surpris de la voir de si près. Et Billy faisait semblant de partir pour voir l'expression de rage de Mandy, les yeux dans les yeux. La blonde commençait la parole avec une voix presque normale.

—Ah, Mandy. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais en couple avec Billy ?

La concernée s'étrangla presque en s'étouffant de rage et fusilla du regard ce dernier qui étirait un large sourire, d'amusement sur le coin des lèvres.

—Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'il vous raconte madame Wheeler.

—Il ne se sent pas bien. Il veut te voir. Je m'inquiète pour lui...

—Bon d'accord, Jonathan ? appela la concernée, blasée.

—Oui ? dit-il en restant neutre dans l'histoire.

Le cœur de Jonathan s'arrêta net.

—Tu vas y allée le rejoindre ? dit Jonathan en la voyant triste.

—Il a dit n'importe quoi à la mère de Nancy pour avoir de l'attention..

—Très bien, mais je suis contre cette idée. Ca devient dangereux.

—Tu es choux de t'inquiété pour moi, Jonathan. dit-elle, en s'éloignant de Wheeler.

—Si, Billy arrive a baratiné la mère de Nancy, tu...

—Chut, ça ira. Je reviens d'accord ? Tu me fais confiance ? Je t'appartiens Jo..

—O..OK, bafouilla-t-il en avalant la salive, inquiet et soucieux.

Une fois que Jonathan la voyait s'éloigner de lui pendant quelques secondes, son cœur battait à la chamade car il avait peur Billy la frappe ou se jette sur elle. Le jeune Byers vit à quel point que Billy pouvait influencer toutes les femmes de la ville parce qu'il était plus beau et séduisant que lui et ça, il ne pouvait rien n'y faire, malheureusement. Il ne voyait plus Mandy dans son champ de vision et cela le ronge de l'intérieur. Il avait commencé à se demander si, il n'allait pas la perdre définitivement à cause d'Hargrove et Wheeler voyait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le fils de Joyce et son regard se posa sur le sien, neutre.

—Quelque chose ne va pas Jonathan ?

—Tout va bien madame Wheeler.

—Très bien. mais au sujet de Mandy tout va bien ?

—Oui, tout va bien. dit-il, le souffle court en ne voyant plus Mandy au loin.

—Très bien te laisse, je dois aller chercher Mike chez ta mère…

Jonathan n'y répondit pas et resta figé sur place et Madame Wheeler se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et la nièce de Jim, mais ne s'interpose pas entre eux. Une fois qu'elle était partie, il pouvait enfin respirer mais quelque chose cloché et l'attente était insupportable pour lui vers le magasin de sa mère. Le regard fixe, triste et soucieux, Jonathan ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et au-dessus de lui, la lanterne clignote sans cesse et cela était sûrement un coup de onze selon lui.

Il avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur les sentiments sincèrement de la belle blonde, mais Mandy était tout pour lui et il ne voulait pas la perdre à cause de ses doutes stupides qui le rongent à l'intérieur de son âme. Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens et elle n'était toujours pas là.. Son cœur se serra très fort à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et il avait peur que Billy se jette sur elle, malgré la présence de la population qui les entourait autour d'eux. La situation était très compliqué pour lui comme pour elle et ce n'était que le commencement à cause de l'acharnement de Billy Hargrove (...)


	17. Chapitre 15 - Billy devient fou

_Il était là en face d'elle._

_Son regard dur et hostile…_

_Elle en avait peur…_.

* * *

Depuis son retour à Hawkins, elle avait peur de Billy. Cela pouvait se lire sur son visage. Le blond en profita pour la tétaniser davantage loin des regards et des murmures. La sensation de peur mêlant à la rage, les sentiments de Mandy était partagés envers ce crétin arrogant qui lui faisait peur pour rien. Billy n'était plus le même et s'en rendait compte. Il était fou de rage depuis qu'elle avait quitté la ville avec ce Byers des champs. Il faisait froid, humide et embué. Il était cinq heures du soir. Les yeux cernés froncés, elle ne le quitta pas du regard malgré le regard rigide du jeune homme qui était en face d'elle depuis quelques minutes.

Elle était devenue très pâle, ses joues creusées avaient une légère teinte rose de colère et de frustration. Elle avait également des cernes sous les yeux et beaucoup de fatigue s'y lisait à cause du trajet qui avait été assez long. Saisissant le cou fin de la blonde, Billy ne la quitta pas des yeux. Son regard était devenu très intense et rempli de colère.

Mandy ne pouvait même pas crier à l'aide car il appuya fermement l'épiglotte. Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux. Le doigt épais du blond lui faisait très mal à la gorge, elle ne pouvait pas avaler sa salive par sa faute. Billy en était presque fou de sentir son parfum, alors que l'adolescente était paralysée de peur. Elle n'était plus habituée à sa présence contrairement à Byers qui était le contraire de lui.

—Tu m'as manqué, trésor ! Ah, je sens un autre parfum sur toi…

Elle le fusilla du regard, durement.

—Aie, tu me fais mal ! Imbécile !

—Pourquoi tu as quitté la ville avec Byers ?

—En quoi ça te regarde ? Espèce de crétin !

Une fois qu'elle eut répondu, Billy qui se retourna dangereusement vers le jeune collégien qui était en compagnie de Onze et de tous les autres. Mandy en avait honte, mais Hargrove courut en direction de Mike Wheeler et des autres collégiens tandis que Onze se dirigeait vers une Hopper paralysée. Il y avait également Steve qui suivit Mike afin qu'il ne se trouve pas en mauvaise posture avec le demi-frère de Max qui le poursuivait très vite.

Fou de rage, Billy attrapa enfin le jeune Wheeler par le col. Will fut témoin de la scène qui se déroula à quelques pas de Mandy et des autres. Hargrove plaqua Mike près d'une ruelle sombre. Furibond, le grand blond tint Mike par la chemise qui se déchira légèrement. Une fois l'affirmation donnée par Harrington, Billy se tourna vers l'ancien roi du lycée qui était à quelques pas de lui. Will aida Mike à se lever et ils ne bougèrent pas de la ruelle. La voix presque raillée, Steve fronça du regard et s'approcha de lui.

—De quoi tu te mêles Harrington ?

—Je n'apprécie pas l'emprise que tu as sur Mandy.

—Tu es jaloux Harrington ? s'énerva le blond avec une voix hautaine.

—Mandy est quelqu'un de bien. Tu la brutalise depuis trop longtemps.

Billy devint presque fou et colérique envers Harrington qui était neutre contrairement à lui. Incontrôlable, le blond frappa Steve en plein visage et il tomba au sol. Hargrove se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Steve était assis sur son torse, mais il ne le frappa même pas car il avait juste de la pitié pour lui. La voix de Mandy arrêta le geste violent de Billy parce que Steve avait le visage en sang encore une fois.


	18. Chapitre 16 - Les explications -

Toujours dans la même ruelle, Mandy était à côté de Steve Harrington qui avait le visage en sang à cause de la brutalité de Billy. Il était seul, contrairement à Mandy qui avait des amies. Tout le monde regarda le blond avec hostilité et froideur. Un goût amer s'installa à travers de la gorge de la petite blonde qui se tenait en face de Billy. Celui-ci avait les mains pleines de sang et Mandy s'approcha de lui d'un pas déterminée malgré la peur qui se trouvait encore en elle, courageuse et vivace. Il fronça du regard et elle ne quittait pas le sien d'un iota. Les autres se trouvaient derrière elle pour la soutenir. En tant que baby-sitter de Max, la nièce de Jim mis les choses au point avec Billy. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle avec un pas menaçant. Heureusement, un adulte intervint avant que les choses se finissent mal entre le duo. Billy poussa violemment Mandy contre l'une des bennes à ordure de la ruelle et elle eu mal.

Une fois que Billy eu quitté les lieux, Jonathan se dirigea envers vers elle. Rien n'était plus pareil entre Mandy et son ancien bourreau, Hargrove. La jeune femme ne serait plus jamais seule et elle en avait bien conscience maintenant avec son entourage qui était présent en face d'elle.

Will ramassa les affaires de la blonde et ils rejoignirent les autres qui les attendaient hors de la ruelle. Ils regardèrent tous Billy qui avait roulé comme un dingue en sortant du parking de la banque. Il avait fait un signe de menace à Mandy. Elle était figée sur place, mais ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant. Soulagée, la blonde avait été surprise de voir Onze en ville et elle prit la parole avec une voix presque normale en voyant l'équipe de Mike, abasourdie.

—Onze qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Jim ne va pas être ravi..

—Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas et...

—On est tous venu,termina Mike en prenant la défense de Onze. Nous étions inquiets.

—C'est gentil, mais ce n'était pas la peine de me venir en aide, les gars.

—Vraiment ? reprit Steve en étant sonné et énervé. Ce n'était pas la peine ?

—Je n'ai pas dit ça. Encore une fois, tu interprètes mal mes paroles Steve !

Steve avait été le premier qui voulait aider Mandy qui était toujours sous l'emprise de Billy, malgré qu'il ne soit plus dans les parages. L'ancien roi de la fête n'était plus pareil depuis que Jonathan s'était rapproché de sa meilleure amie avec rapidité depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la ville. Il y avait comme une nouvelle tension entre les deux amis. Dustin raccompagna Steve jusqu'à chez lui avec l'aide de Nancy Wheeler qui n'avait pas été très utile jusqu'à maintenant. En mettant la paume de sa main sur son front, Mandy leva les yeux vers le ciel et posa soudainement son regard vers son amant et dit :

—Je veux rentrer à la maison Jonathan.

—Oui, tu as raison. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

—Oui. Steve agit d'une façon égoïste envers moi.

—Je ne crois pas. Il est simplement sonné... dit Mike en répondant à la place de Jonathan qui était toujours soucieux de l'état de santé de Mandy.

Ensuite, la blonde avait la respiration bloquée pendant quelques secondes et repris la parole avec un timbre plus correct envers la bande de Mike qui était figée sur place.

—Mike ?

—Ouais ?

—Que faisait Onze chez toi ?

Le collégien rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

—Vous vous rouliez des pelles ? s'étrangla Mandy, Jim va me tuer !

—Non, non... insista Mike. On voulait savoir où tu étais avec Jonathan.

—Autrement dit ? continua Mandy en s'approchant du morveux, agacée.

—On a été dans ta tête et Onze a sentit de la peur et "beurk"...

—Dans ma tête ? Onze ! Combien de fois je te l'ai interdit ! Et « beurk » ?

Onze fit les yeux ronds.

—Comment ça « beurk » ? insista Mandy en ayant Onze qui faisait mine de rien.

—Mike ? appela à son tour l'aîné des Byers qui haussa les sourcils, intrigué.

—Onze n'a rien vu et rien entendu quand vous avez fait le truc...

—ONZE !cria Mandy, furieuse en ayant mal à son bras à cause du choc.

—Désolée, Mandy. J'avais sentit de la peur et il y avait Billy dans ton esprit...

—Peu importe, tu n'avais pas le droit d'interférer dans mes souvenirs !

—Je voulais juste t'aider ! rectifia Onze en la suppliant du regard, t'aider !

—J'en ai assez entendu ! déclara-t-elle en quittant les lieux.

Agacée, Mandy ouvrit la marche et se précipita pour aller dans une autre direction. Elle vit alors un monde différent et quelque chose la perturbait beaucoup : elle voyait l'Upside Dow et le monstre comme Will. Mais la voix de Jonathan l'a fit revenir à la raison et la respiration de la jolie blonde s'arrêta de nouveau pendant quelques secondes.


	19. Chapitre 17 - Frustration

**-Chapitre 17 - Frustration -**

* * *

—Comment tu te sens ?

—Je ne sais pas. Je suis très en colère contre Onze.

—Pas seulement envers Onze ? devina l'aîné des Byers, inquiet et son expression de quiétude était tombé et il ne pouvait pas le cacher éternellement.

L'adolescente se mordit durement la lèvre pulpeuse et affrontait le brun du regard avant de rentrer chez les Byers avec un goût amer qui s'installait dans la bouche de la blonde.

—C'est si compliqué...

—Ne dit pas. Elle voulait bien faire.

—En m'espionnant pendant qu'on faisait l'acte ? Jonathan !

—Bon c'est vrai. commença-t-il. Ce n'était pas délicat. Je l'admets.

—C'est frustrant ! termina-t-elle en rageant contre Mike par la pensée.

—Will ? appela Jonathan en étant dans la voiture.

—Ouais ? répondit ce dernier en enlevant son casque.

Will répondit d'une voix presque normale.

—Tu peux nous laisser ? S'il te plaît.

—Oui, de toute façon je vais dans ma cabane.

—Ne rentre pas trop tard afin que maman ne s'inquiète pas ok ?

—Promis, Jonathan. déclara-t-il en quittant le véhicule d'un pas vif.

Une fois que le cadet Byers était sorti de la voiture, Jonathan reprenait la conversation en calmant Mandy avec des mots toujours aussi maladroits.

—Tu as probablement raison Jonathan….je...

—Ça ira. Je te le promets. On va s'en sortir !

—Comment ? Billy devient fou et incontrôlable...

—Une chose est sûre, Mandy...

—Quoi donc ? admit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux, tendrement.

—Tu n'es pas seule. Nous sommes tous avec toi…

Mandy se pencha vers Jonathan et l'embrassa en pleine bouche pour le remercié de ses attentions et de son aide envers Billy. À cet instant-là, elle oubliait tous ces petits problèmes et Jonathan lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il était si différent des autres garçons qu'elle avait fréquentés jusqu'à maintenant et il n'était pas le premier et il ne sera pas le dernier. Mandy embrassait tellement bien que le photographe était totalement détendu, mais le regard de la nièce de Jim se posa sur le véhicule de son oncle.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—La voiture de Jim est sur le parking...

—Tu veux qu'on continue ou qu'on aille voir ce qu'il se passe ?

—J'aurais aimé, Jonathan. Sincèrement. Mais, ça m'inquiète que sa voiture soit là.

—D'accord, on va rentrer. Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi Mandy.

—Oh, merci. Tu es un Byers généreux comme ta mère. déclara-t-elle presque heureuse.

—J'y peux rien. Ma mère m'a fait comme ça malgré qu'on l'on soit pauvre...

—L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur Jonathan j'en sais quelque chose…

Jonathan réfléchi et embrassa sa petite amie officielle et ils descendirent de la voiture.

Une fois arrivée chez eux, Mandy n'était pas totalement sereine à cause de la jeep de son oncle qui était garé à l'extérieur de la demeure des Byers depuis quelques jours. Entre les doigts, elle tenait son petit sac blanc avec tous ses papiers et son regard se posa sur son oncle qui était assit de pied ferme sur le canapé vert de Joyce qui affichait une expression presque stable envers le jeune duo qui arrive enfin après quelques jours d'absence (...)


	20. Chapitre 18 - Le shérif, c'est le shérif

Chapitre 18 - Le shérif, c'est le shérif !

En rentrant chez Joyce, les adolescents tombèrent nez à nez avec le shérif qui avait un air de mécontentement sur le visage en observant le jeune duo. Le cœur de Mandy s'était littéralement arrêté de battre en voyant le visage rigide de son oncle. Une fois arrivés au salon, Mandy et Jonathan ne se regardèrent même plus à cause de la présence de Jim qui les mettaient mal à l'aise. Mandy se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Jonathan sans répondre à son oncle qui avait eu une forte voix d'inquiétude.

Calme et préoccupé, Hopper se dirigea vers la chambre du fils de Joyce avec sa permission et il entra à l'intérieur pour s'expliquer avec sa nièce. Elle était la seule famille qui lui restait avant Onze. Il ne voulait pas la perdre comme il avait perdu sa sœur jumelle. Bien qu'il n'était en rien responsable, il se sentait coupable pour la mort de sa mère.

En respirant un grand coup, le shérif entra dans l'antre de Jonathan. Il y trouva Mandy qui semblait être différente depuis son départ d'Hawkins, mais elle ne souriait plus et cela l'inquiéta vraiment.

Alors que Mandy était très préoccupée par son agression survenue en milieu de soirée, l'adolescente ne répondit pas à Jim. Il se mit au milieu de la pièce. Il s'était aperçut que sa nièce avait changé de forme depuis son départ d'Hawkins avec Jonathan, mais il ne voulait pas la braquer davantage parce qu'elle le fuyait du regard depuis son retour.

Jim prit la parole avec une voix moins rauque :

—Tu seras toujours une gamine à mes yeux, Mandy.

—Je ne suis plus cette enfant malade oncle Jim. J'ai changé !

—Peut-être, mais j'ai juré sur la tombe de ta mère que je m'occuperai de toi.

—Juré ? Depuis quand ? Tu travailles trop et tu poses à peine ton regard sur moi !

—Je sais, mais après l'épisode avec les Russes, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et j'ai cru que...

—Que j'allais finir comme maman à l'asile ? Non merci. Je ne suis pas encore cinglée !

La voix de Mandy était presque froide et cynique.

—Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

—Bien sûr que si et puis d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas eu une aventure avec le Maire ?

—Comment tu le sais ? Laisse-moi deviner. Ce journaliste toqué ?

—Le journaliste toqué est un ami fiable. J'ai ça pour toi.

Mandy jeta le dossier qu'elle avait volé chez Murray la veille.

—Jonathan est au courant ?

—Non. Il le saura bientôt. Murray m'a confirmé pour les Russes.

—Ils sont toujours à Hawkins pour Onze ? devina le shérif.

—Et pour moi selon les preuves de Murray. Tu devrais aller le voir.

—Pour toi ? Je vais en dire deux mots à ce connard de Maire !

—Non, je vais y aller samedi soir avec Steve.

Jim arqua un cil, intrigué.

—Tu es sérieuse ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser aller dans la gueule de loup ? dit-il en essayant de cacher ses émotions. Il n'en est pas question !

—Ça va, je serai bien accompagnée avec Harrington et Hargrove...

—Hargrove ? C'est qui celui-là ?

—Un gars du lycée, t'occupe !

—Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Jonathan ? Il n'est pas au courant ?

—Si, il l'est. Mais il ne veut pas y aller. Je le comprends, mais je vais mettre les choses au clair avec ce connard de Maire, s'il te plaît ! Jim !

Réfléchit, Jim dit :

—Ok, mais sois calme d'accord ? Je ne veux pas me faire virer de mon poste.

—Je vais essayer d'être calme en face d'un pervers, idéaliste du monde moderne.

—Tu sais, Mandy. Tu rappelles ma sœur. Lydia était aussi déterminée et courageuse que toi.

—Je ne suis pas comme elle, hélas. dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

—Si, tu es comme elle. Dis-moi, en changeant de sujet, toi et le fils de Joyce ?

—Il n'y rien du tout rassure-toi... mentit-elle, à voix basse.

—Ouf, parce que j'ai senti comme une gêne autour de vous..

—Rooh, tu te fais des films, Jim. Shérif un jour, shérif toujours. dit-elle, malgré qu'elle était officiellement en couple avec Byers depuis quelques jours.


	21. Chapitre 19-La mignonne, le rockeur ()

Chapitre 19- La mignonne, le rockeur et le blond (...)

* * *

Une fois arrivée au lycée, Mandy vint d'arriver dans le couloir avec Jonathan qui était toujours mal dans sa peau malgré qu'il était officiellement en couple avec la nièce de Jim, le shérif de ville. Et il se sentait un peu coupable pour la tension entre les deux. Sur le chemin, elle sentit de l'inquiétude et elle le regardait au coin de l'œil avec un léger sourire amusé, à peu près éblouie. La voix de Mandy fit un ronronnement près de l'oreille du photographe qui avait sursauté légèrement par surpris.

—Mandy..Tu m'as surpris !

—Désolée, mon petit silencieux. Ça va ?

—Oui et toi ? On devrait être discret au lycée..

—Je m'en moque, tu devrais faire autant.

—Comme Billy qui pose son regard sur toi ? En ce moment ?

—Tu m'avais promis de l'ignorer Jonathan Byers !

Boudeuse, elle croisa les bras et fit la moue.

—Je tiendrais ma parole. Comment tu vas faire pour le cours d'après ?

—Je vais simplement l'ignorer et en espérant qu'il y aurait une place loin de lui.

—Je le souhaite aussi. Tu sais ou me trouver ? Après ?

—Oui, je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dans ton beau placard pour les photos.

Il sourit et laissa échappé un petit rire nerveux près d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mandy savait qu'elle serait en cours avec ce crétin arrogant et cela ne lui plaisait pas car son brun n'allait pas en cours, ce matin. Il avait été obligé d'être avec Will dans ce laboratoire maudit pour lui faire une série de test car son cadet faisait des cauchemars sur l'autre monde et elle le comprenait parce qu'elle en faisait aussi, actuellement. Une fois arrivée dans la salle de maths, les yeux de la blonde se posèrent sur le blond malsain et arrogant et ce dernier disposait un sourire narquois sur le coin des lèvres. Elle roula des yeux et s'approcha de la place libre, mais elle avait été prise par Tommy, son ex qui lui faisait un geste moqueur et pour se venger. Mandy lui marcha sur son pied gauche, amusée. Le concerné jura entre les dents et se faisait encadré par Steve qui avait eu du respect envers la nièce du shérif après les paroles sages de Nancy, son ex, la veille. Malheureusement, pour elle, il ne restait qu'un siège de libre et elle se trouvait à côté du Californien qui fut aux anges enfin presque à cause du regard noir de Harrington qui se posait sur lui, mais il l'ignora. Bon sang, ce n'était pas son jour pour la nièce de Jim et elle ne pouvait plus supporter le regard charmeur de Billy sur elle. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le choix car le cours avait déjà commencé depuis cinq minutes. Elle s'assit sur le siège libre qui fut à côté de lui, blasée. Il ne put lui faire la remarque et Mandy stoppait la main lourde du blond avec les siennes.

—Ironie du sort. Tu es assise avec moi..dit-il, dans un souffle presque ironique.

—_Putain, fait chier !_ lâcha l'adolescente en plissant les yeux, enlève ta main de ma cuisse.

—Pourquoi ça ? Bébé ? Tu es à moi..Oh, devrais-je dire à Byers, tu as couchée avec lui ?

Mandy devenait facilement rouge et elle avait griffonnée sur son papier avec énervement ce qui ne choquait pas les autres adolescents car ils discutaient à voix basse. Elle avait failli s'étouffer avec son chewing-gum à la fraise et elle put sentir le souffle chaud du blond près de son cou. Elle eut des frissons..

—Non, tu l'as fait ? devina Billy, interloqué, ce mec qui n'a aucun intérêt ?

—Ce mec comme tu dis, est au moins respectueux envers moi.

—Tss, avoue que tu aimes les mecs de mon genre, brutal, sauvage et sexy ?

—C'est….c'est faux ! mentit-elle en commençant à avoir des tremblements à cause de la tension.

—Bébé, tu es une menteuse..Tu me dois un service ne l'oublie pas, bébé...

—Tes clopes ? Ok, tu les auras à la pause..

—Je ne parlais pas de ça bébé, autre chose...

—Pas question. Il n'y aura rien entre nous..

Billy sera brutalement le poignet de Mandy sous la table et elle ne bougeait plus, terrorisée.

—A cause de toi, je vais chez le Maire, samedi soir. Alors, tu me dois bien ça.

—Très bien. Tu auras ce que tu voudras Billy. dit-elle en avalant sa salive.

—Parfait, on traîne ensemble avant la pause ? Ton ami n'est pas avec toi ?

—Il est occupé. insista Mandy, samedi soir.

—Très bien, j'espère qu'Harrington sera de la partie.

—Tu vas trop loin Billy…

Un sourire amusé se lit sur le visage de Billy qui observait Steve droit dans les yeux pendant que le prof avait eu le dos tourné et il se léchait les lèvres, satisfait. Une fois que la cloche avait sonnée à l'intérieur de la salle, Mandy se dégageait de lui, essoufflée. Steve la rejoignit malgré la froideur de Tommy qu'il éprouvait envers Mandy. Déterminé, l'ancien roi du lycée affronta Billy du regard avec une vue perçante. Il fut jaloux, mais ne le montra pas. Mandy stoppa Harrington avant que les choses ne s'aggravaient encore.

—Steve, calme-toi.

—Je n'aime pas son sourire qu'il pose sur toi.

—Calme-toi, Harrington. Je vais m'amuser un peu avec elle.

—Ça suffit vous deux. Steve, j'ai a te parlée, Billy, je t'y rejoins après ?

—Ok, bébé…souffla le blond.

Satisfait, le blond étira un large sourire en face d'Harrington qui avait pété un plomb, encore.

—Tu es mignon de t'inquiété pour moi.

—Tu rentres dans son jeu. Que va dire Jonathan ?

—Je lui dirai ça, ce soir. Il est là-bas avec Will. Tu sais.. dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

—Je vois, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me soucier de toi..

—Tu es adorable, Steve. Il te veut aussi apparemment, demain soir. admit-elle près de lui.

Steve toussota légèrement.

—Pardon ?

—On fera ce qu'il nous demandera et on aura la paix.

—Attends, tu es sérieuse ? C'est ce que j'entends ?

—Non, je serai ivre de toute façon demain soir. Je peux compter sur toi ?

—Bien sûr mais je déteste ce plan qui va finir en sucette !

—Tu as confiance en moi ? lui demanda-t-elle, en arquant un cil.

—Evidemment, Hopper. Il faut qu'on aille à qu'elle heure à cette maudite soirée ?

—Il faut qu'on soit prêt à 19h00 pour le dîner avec Larry, je hais déjà cette soirée.

—Idem. Je viens te chercher chez Jonathan ?

—Oui, s'il te plaît. Je te laisse, Billy est impatient.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche du rockeur et elle se dirigea vers Billy qui était impatient au fil des minutes qui passaient sur sa montre en argent. Le blond déposa son bras autour de son cou et ils marchaient ensembles dans les couloirs du lycée. Mandy ne faisait pas attention aux chuchotement des filles autour d'elle et elle déposait son regard loin devant elle avec un Billy, prétentieux et fier..

Dehors sous les gradins, Billy ne cessa de la regarder comme s'il était tout pour lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour elle. Hopper faisait l'objet de ses caprices. Elle avait acceptée de jouer le jeu afin de calmer les tensions entre eux mais cela avait été pire depuis l'épisode avec les Russes, cet été. (...)


	22. Chapitre 20 -Mandy est dans le vague

Chapitre 20 - Mandy est dans le vague

* * *

Billy Hargrove avait été élu le nouveau roi dans ce lycée et des soirées hots qu'il avait organisé chez lui pendant l'absence de son père. Lui, le nouveau jeune homme de la ville qui avait des succès auprès des femmes de tous les âges, vieilles, jeunes, plus jeunes et voir encore plus que lui, cela le rendait tellement fier et il prenait soin de son corps pour plaire aux dames. Aujourd'hui, il avait porté une tenue spéciale pour la sainte Hopper qui embrassait parfaitement avec son accord. Et sa chemise rouge lui faisait des étincelles autour de lui, aujourd'hui. Il avait été trahi, trahi, sali et il faisait la même chose à Mandy depuis le début de cet été et elle le savait parfaitement au fond d'elle, qu'il n'y avait pas échappatoire à moins que la mort pouvait les séparés et elle y songea très sérieusement..Putain, il se sentit en forme avec elle et il l'embrassa encore avec sa permission sous les gradins tout en grognant près de son oreille et Mandy avait fini par cédée à son caprice et elle l'arrêta le baiser d'Hagrove parce que la cloche avait sonné.

—Tu en as eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

—Vraiment ? Ceci dit, je peux attendre jusqu'à demain soir, bébé...

—_Raaah, la ferme ! _J'ai cours de biologie, dans cinq minutes.

—Très bien, je te lâche pour aujourd'hui, poupée..

—Tu n'as aucun respect pour moi, Billy, ni même pour toi..

Furieuse, la blonde s'en va et Billy lécha sa fine lèvre, satisfait de son emprise sur elle.

Curieusement, elle se sentait mieux une fois qu'elle s'était éloignée de ce jeune homme fier et arrogant de lui-même. Elle haussait les épaules et sa lèvre était complètement sèche à cause des baisers intenses qu'elle avait échangée avec Billy sous les gradins pendant vingt minutes et elle n'en pouvait plus. Peut-être qu'allait-t-elle céder à la tentation au fils des mois ? Qu'elle allait faire l'énorme connerie de sa vie en couchant avec lui demain soir sous les yeux d'Harrington ? Non, cette idée l'écoeurait à tel point, qu'elle avait eu une envie de vomir mais elle se retenait difficilement car elle pouvait sentir son regard derrière elle. Heureusement pour elle, personne n'avait vu la scène du baiser et les caresses d'Hargrove sur elle et la jeune femme était soulagée au fond.

Au moins, elle sentait que la mort était proche pour elle et elle voyait l'autre monde où régnait la créatures des horreurs qui l'avait emportée, autrefois. Mandy savait que les choses allaient empirer pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas faire les choses normales comme les autres filles, son destinée avait été déjà menée par les événements tragiques depuis la mort de sa mère et celle de Barbara Holland, sa meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfant. Cela ne s'était pas bien passé, l'année dernière et cette année, non plus. Elle se mettait en doute et elle se posait des questions sur son avenir et son avenir amoureux avec son élu de son coeur, Jonathan Byers. Avait-elle de la chance ou une malédiction s'était abattu sur sa famille ? Tant de question restait sans réponse pour elle et la jeune femme donnait un immense coup de pied sur l'une des poubelles et personne ne voyait la scène ou plutôt l'appel à l'aide de l'adolescente.

L'arrière cours du lycée était assez grand et très peu d'élèves se baladaient dans le hall pendant les heures de cours. Mandy était toute seule et avec sa pensée qui la rongeaient beaucoup intérieurement et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour ça. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas à la mort définitivement du monstre, mais Jim lui rappela que les choses étaient différents depuis Onze avait fermée le portail mais si les Russes étaient toujours à Hawkins, cela veut dire que le portail serait toujours ouvert ? Non, l'adolescente n'y songea même pas à cette hypothèse et elle ne voulait plus y repensée. Elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable et surtout faire des bonnes actions autour d'elle, mais les choses ne se passaient jamais comme prévu pour elle.

Le silence y régnait.

Soudain, un brouillard dense s'installe dans les environs et une épaisseur dense se préparèrent autour d'elle. Mandy n'aimait pas du tout ça et elle ne pouvait même pas bougée tellement que ce phénomène était intense autour. Prise de panique, la jolie blonde avait du mal a respirer seule la voix de Steve la faisait réagir car une voiture allait lui rentrer dedans si elle ne bougeait pas de la. Steve tirait Mandy vers lui et la voiture lui faisait les appels de phare, mais miss Hopper n'avait pas encore réalisée qu'elle avait failli mourir, encore une fois. Steve regardait la voiture et elle n'était plus là puis il posa son regard sur elle. Mandy fut ailleurs parce qu'elle ne réagissait pas (...)


	23. Chapitre 21 - Les confidences sombres ?

Chapitre 21 - Les confidences sombres ?

* * *

—Putain, Mandy ! Tu voulais te suicider ou quoi ?

—Steve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?

—Dis-moi que tu as vu cette voiture qui te fonce dessus ?

—Quel voiture ? Il n'y avait qu'un brouillard épais !

—Mandy, il n'y avait aucun brouillard prévu jusqu'à demain..

—Je te jure ! J'ai vu ce brouillard et j'ai entendu quelque chose…

Elle tint une mine triste et Steve ne voulut pas la contredire.

—Il n'y avait rien Mandy. Tu t'es volontairement mise au milieu de la route !

—Je...Je ne comprends plus rien..Je te jure qu'il avait un brouillard.

—Allez viens avant que tu ne fasses une bêtise. dit, Steve dans un souffle bas.

—Tu ne me crois pas ? C'est ça ? dit-elle, d'un ton las.

—Si, je te crois, mais tu n'étais pas présente quand la voiture te faisait des appels de phare !

—Et Billy ? Il était pourtant là...s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en voyant qu'il n'était plus présent.

—Je regrette, ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti du lycée.

—Bon sang ! s'énerva la jeune femme, j'en ai marre !

Mandy sentit son coeur qui s'arrêter.

—C'était le monde à l'envers que tu as vu ?

—Je ne sais pas. Il m'arrive des trucs bizarre en ce moment.

—Bref, ne restons pas ici. Oh, Je te ramène chez Byers, ok ?

—Oui, s'il te plaît. J'en ai marre de cet endroit, Steve.

—Bien, ne me refais plus jamais peur. ok ?

—Oui, d'accord…

Une fois la conversation terminée, elle se mit en route avec Harrington pour rentrer chez les Byers parce que la journée avait été rude pour la miss Hopper qui était toujours sous l'effet de l'hypnose de Billy Hargrove mais elle s'était enfin réveillée à l'intérieur de la voiture de l'ancien roi du lycée, Steve Harrington. C'était un véritable choc pour lui parce qu'il avait eu peur pour elle et il ne voulait pas la perdre pas encore. Elle était comme la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu parce qu'il était fils unique dans sa famille. Son regard se posait sur elle et il lui avait déjà offert toute son amitié depuis ce soir là ou Will avait disparu ainsi que Barb, chez lui. Non, il n'était pas aussi sensible qu'elle mais elle lui faisait du bien moralement. Et que penserait Jim dans tout ça ? Définitivement trop inquiet ? Ou pas du tout ? Après des heures à rouler sur la route, il se décida enfin a parlé pour la rassurer avec des mots justes comme il peut.

—Bon, tu penses faire quoi pour doubler Billy, demain soir ?

—J'y réfléchi encore. Je suis complètement perdue Steve.

—Ne dit pas ça. Tu es avec Byers, ce photographe que tu aimes tant.

—Je sais et pourtant je cède les caprices de Billy...Je ne veux plus lutter.

—Mandy, commença-t-il, tu es une fille bien et je te connais trop bien pour..

Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir tout dit à Steve et malgré sa ceinture qui était bien attachée, autour d'elle, Elle avait peur que Steve perdit le contrôle de la voiture, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

—Tu penses que je peux tomber de l'autre côté ?

—Je n'ai pas dit ça Mandy. Juste que tu t'égares en ce moment.

—Depuis que j'ai perdu Barb, je nage dans les zones d'ombres..

—Ne dit pas ça. Tu es une fille bien. insista-t-il sur les mots.

—Une fille bien embrasse-t-elle un autre mec ? Que le sien ?

Steve se tut et se sentit un peu jaloux.

—Ton silence est embarrassant Steve. répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

—Je ne sais pas quoi dire Mandy. Juste que Hargrove est un gros manipulateur.

—Serais-tu jaloux ? Je sens une pointe de jalousie dans ta voix Harrington.

Il rougit et son visage s'était renfermé.

—Je ne suis pas gay Mandy.

—Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as jamais essayé !

—Et toi tu as déjà essayer de faire l'amour avec le même sexe que toi ?

Elle sourit et dit.

—Une fois, mais il y a très longtemps. Je préfère les hommes.

—Non, tu es sérieuse ? bégaya Harrington..

—Oui, je suis sérieuse, j'ai été flattée mais sans plus.

—Je vois. Donc tu penses que je vais me jeter sur lui ?Après ce qu'il t'a fait ?

La voix de Steve s'étrangla presque et il appuya très fort sur l'accélérateur.

—Steve !

—Quoi ?

—Je t'ai vexé ?

—Non !

—Alors, pourquoi tu roules comme un dingue ?

—Putain, fait chier !

Le ton de Steve fut différente et Mandy se maintint.

— Pour commencer, je ne suis pas certain de ce que je ressens et quand il pose ses lèvres sur les tiennes, Ça me rend dingue et je suis mitigé sur mes propres sentiments parce que j'ai peur qu'il te choisisse Mandy et on se bagarre sans cesse de toute façon. C'est quelqu'un de spéciale...avec qui je ne serais jamais proche. Ni même une liaison pourrait se faire entre nous. Ça me semble si furtif tout ça.

Mandy fut sur le cul après cette révélation et encouragea son ami.

—C'est des conneries tout ce merdier.

—Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Ce ne sont pas des conneries, tu es amoureux.

—Amoureux ? Moi ? Du nouveau king d'Hawkins ? Pas en rêve !

—Si, je te connais trop bien Steve Harrington, tu es a-m-o-u-r-e-u-x ! articula-t-elle, en souriant.


	24. Chapitre 22 - Moment d'attention

**Chapitre 22 - Moment d'attention**

* * *

Une fois que Steve avait déposé Mandy chez les Byers, elle se sentait un peu mieux en elle et elle ne divaguait plus sur les propos sombres de son avenir grâce à Harrington qui l'avait su l'écouté jusqu'au bout. Pour être clair, la jeune femme ne savait pas comment dire cela à Jonathan et elle avait peur de le blesser, involontairement. Pourquoi avait-elle céder aux caprices du blond narquois ? Pourquoi? Une fois qu'elle avait déposée les pieds à l'intérieur de son domicile sans fixe, elle avait posé son regard sur la table et il y avait quasiment toutes ses affaires sur la table et Jonathan était là, présent. Le coeur battant l'adolescente prit la parole avec une voix presque tremblante.

—Jo ?

—Ton oncle a déposé tes affaires ici.

—Pour...pourquoi ? bégaya-t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux.

—Il m'a dit qu'il avait une affaire à régler avec ma mère hors de la ville.

—Et, Onze ?

—A la caravane, mais on ira la voir demain matin.

—Je n'y comprends rien…

Perdue, l'adolescente ne se tint plus debout, fatiguée.

—Tu m'as l'air exténuée Mandy. Tout va bien ?

—Non, tout ne va pas bien. J'ai failli me faire percutée par une voiture au lycée.

—Quoi? Mais, je sens qu'il n'y a pas que ça dans ta voix, je te connais.

—J'ai cédais à Billy, je ne te mérite pas et pourtant je blesse les gens autour de moi…

Des larmes coulèrent sous les yeux de la jeune femme et Jonathan se senti déstabilisé. Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans les bras, aimant. Il eut tout d'abord de la peine, de l'affection, de l'amour et de la tristesse pour elle. Fragile, elle n'osa même pas le regarder droit dans les yeux à cause des baisers échangistes de tout à l'heure avec Hargrove. Il prit la parole pour la rassurer et l'emmena dans la chambre, doucement.

—Tu trembles de froid Mandy.

—Je ne te mérite pas Jonathan. dit-elle, en levant des yeux.

—Bien sûr que si ! Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble ?

—Tu...tu..es certain ?

Apeurée, elle ne dit même plus à échanger quelques mots avec son dulciné et ce dernier prit les choses en main. Hésitant, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il embrassa avec vigueur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme tremblante et qui ne broncha pas suite à ce baiser, inattendu. Elle a fermée les yeux pendant ce long baiser intense et doux et elle en profita beaucoup en jouant avec la langue et Jonathan a apprécié ce côté coquine de la Miss Hopper. Après quelques échanges, il laissa respirer la jeune femme. Or, cela apaisa l'adolescente.

—Ca t'a calmée, j'ai l'impression. Tu te sens mieux ?

—Oui, je me sens plus calme. Comment tu as fait ?

—Pour t'apaiser ? C'est simple, j'ai lu des magazines.

—Tu es si humain, Jonathan Byers..

Elle sourit de nouveau et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

—J'ai peur pour demain..

—Tout ira bien avec Steve. Je lui fais confiance.

—Et moi ? Tu me fais confiance ? Byers ?

—Oui, je te fais confiance.

Jonathan s'engouffra dans un nouveau sujet et il tint la main de Mandy.

—Will va bien et les résultats sont bons.

—Je suis contente que Will aille bien. C'est super !

—Oui? moi aussi et je veux que toi aussi tu ailles bien.

—Moi ? dit-elle en s'allongeant sur le dos, tu es pile celui qui me faut..

L'adolescent se cambra aussi et dit.

—Moi aussi.

—Tu es important pour moi.

—Moi aussi, Hopper's.

—Peu importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Vivons l'instant.

A ces mots, ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné et ils se posèrent l'un sur l'autre pendant quelques minutes apaisantes. Elle put sentir la tête de ce dernier contre sa poitrine droite et lui put écouter les battements de son cœur qui battait très vite. Il n'eut pas que le " sexe"entre eux, mais le lien entre eux fut plus fort que tout et Barb l'avait devinée avant sa mort et pour ça, Mandy l'avait remerciée en priant, tous les soirs. Elle sut qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais à l'époque l'amour rendait aveugle avec son ex, Tommy.

—Tu sais Barbara m'avait dit quelque chose avant sa mort..

—Quoi donc ? marmonna-t-il en posant son souffle chaud sur son cou.

—Que nous étions faits pour être ensemble et sa parole me hantera jusqu'au bout.

—Barb a été quelqu'un de bien et elle n'y voyait pas le mal. Elle t'a toujours soutenue.

—Oui, c'est vrai. Elle était contre ma relation avec Tommy et je l'ai réprimandée, tout le temps.

—Ce sont des erreurs du passé. Regarde ce que nous traversons en ce moment.

—Oui, c'est vrai. termina-t-elle, en croyant voir le fantôme de Barb au loin près de la vitre.

Elle frissonna de plaisir et la peur ne s'y trouva plus à l'intérieur (...)


	25. Chapitre 23 - Un réveil chaotique

Merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews ! Cela me touche beaucoup ! L'histoire est toujours en cours de correction. Je me donne à fond !

* * *

Mandy était la première à se réveiller dans les bras de son dulciné et elle le regardait dormir sous un oeil bienveillant. Elle aurait voulu rester près de lui éternellement, mais aujourd'hui cela n'aurait pas été possible parce que il y avait le dîner avec le Maire, ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas y penser et se faufilait dans les bras de ce dernier qui la prenait dans les siens. Endormi, Jonathan prenait sa dulcinée et elle sentait encore bon le parfum à la Noix de Coco sur elle. Mandy posait sa tête sur lui et il lui caressait les cheveux avec l'aide de sa paume de main, souriant. Elle se mit sur lui et son fessier était assis sur le bas de son torse, naturellement.

—Bonjour, mon chéri...

—Hum, bonjour, ma puce. Tu es réveillée tôt ?

—Je n'arrivais pas à dormir..J'étais déjà réveillée et j'avais apprécié la vue que j'avais pendant que tu dormais profondément Jonathan. Puis, je me sens bien qu'avec toi en ce moment et je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête à cause de mes erreurs..

Jonathan la coupa court en l'embrassant énergiquement sur les lèvres et dit d'une voix presque sereine.

—Tu ne peux pas rendre justice toi-même Mandy.

—Je le sais, mais je ne suis pas prête pour ce soi_r. Je stresse !_

—Calme-toi. Ton coeur bat trop vite en ce moment.

—Je sais. dit-elle dans un souffle**,**_** grrah,**_ c'est injuste !

L'adolescent lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille pour la détendre un peu et cela avait marché.

—Je ne suis rien Jonathan.

—_Bien sûr que si _! Ca n'a pas fonctionné ce matin mon charme ?

—Si, Jo. Ca a fonctionné mais je bloque tellement et je me sens bloquée du dos, ce matin tellement que je me braque pour le dîner de ce soir.

—Tu veux un massage ? proposa-t-il en se redressant sur le matelas.

—Hum, pourquoi pas. Mais avec ton frère dans la maison, ça risque de compliquer la situation ? Tu ne crois pas ? déclara-t-elle en se levant doucement.

—Merde, le petit-déjeuner ! Je vais aller le préparer et je te rejoins, d'accord ?

Mandy lui sourit, tendrement en le voyant partir de la chambrette.

Toutefois, elle se semblait si étrange et ce n'était pas un matin comme les autres pour elle parce qu'elle pensait déjà au pire avec Hargrove pour ce soir. Une fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur la salle de bain, elle avait soudainement froid autour d'elle et de la vapeur apparaissait dans la salle en face d'elle, or qu'il n'y avait personnes dedans pour l'instant. Intriguée, la jeune femme se leva de son lit et elle se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau, méfiante et calme.

Tout doucement, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans la salle d'eau et senti une présence derrière elle : celle de Barbara Holland. Le visage de Barb, caché derrière sa chevelure rousse, ne rassurait pas Mandy qui tremblait de peur malgré le fait qu'elle soit sa meilleure amie dans le monde des vivants. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la porte, l'esprit de Barb claqua la porte d'entrée et Mandy sursauta de peur et de surprise.

Elle l'appela par son prénom avec une voix hésitante et tremblante.

— Barb ?

— Tu m'as abandonnée !

— Pas du tout Barb _! Jamais !_

Le visage de la rouquine fut transparent.

— Tu avais préférée t'envoyer en l'air ce soir-là. Et tu n'es pas restée avec moi comme Nance ! Par ailleurs, tu vas bientôt me rejoindre, d'ici là...

— Pas du tout. J'ai été droguée ce soir-là. Ne m'en veut pas_, je t'en prie !_

L'esprit de Barb n'étais pas en paix et propulsa Mandy dans les airs et les garçons entendirent un vacarme bruyant dans la cuisine. Ils se précipitèrent en direction de la salle de bain et Jonathan put ouvrir la porte malgré la résistance de Barbara qui n'était plus là. Il vit une Mandy complètement gelée et lui mit une serviette chaude autour de ses épaules, attentionné.

— Tu es gelée !

— J'étais bloquée dans le monde à l'envers...

— Encore ? entama Jonathan, inquiet. qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

— Jonathan, elle s'est blessée. entama Will, il faut vite la soigner.

— _Barbara..._appela la jeune femme en sanglot,_ je l'ai vu..._

— Barbara Holland ? reprit le cadet, elle est morte..

Jonathan plissa des yeux envers son jeune frère.

— Will soit un peu plus respectueux, s'il te plaît.

— Ok, je vais chercher les pansements. dit, Will.

Il chercha la boîte de secours et le prit dans ses petites mains.

— Tiens, Jonathan. Je vous laisse, je suis en retard pour le collège.

— Fait attention sur la route, Will.

— T'inquiète pas, Mike est là. C'est Nance qui vient nous chercher. dit ,Will.

— Ok, répondit l'aîné Byers en prenant soin de Mandy qui fut dans les vapes (...)


	26. Chapitre 24 - Jim et Joyce sont chez lui

**Chapitre 24 - Jim et Joyce trouvent quelques choses**

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Jim et Joyce étaient à l'intérieur de la voiture de la fonction de police d'Hawkins, et Joyce ne se tenait plus en place. Ça faisait des heures qui visitent des vieilles maisons abandonnées de la ville. La mère Byers avait les fesses endormies depuis des heures et elle n'en pouvait plus et Jim était toujours aussi ronchon et vieux gâteux pendant le trajet. La brune se massait le dos comme elle le pouvait avec le siège et seigneur, elle avait une terrible crampe se qui faisait rire le shérif de la ville.

Joyce le fusilla du regard au coin de l'oeil et dit.

—Fou toi de moi !

—Je ne me moque pas Joyce. Détends-toi un peu !

—Comme pour les aimants, d'ailleurs. On ne trouve rien !

—Calme-toi, Joyce. On finira pas trouver quelque chose, je te le promets.

—C'est ça ! Tu as été voir ce crétin de Larry ? A propos des enfants ?

Sa phrase eut comme un blanc et Jim fit la moue, contrarié.

—Pas vraiment. Il avait une réunion avec un gars.

—Alors, on y n'y va ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

—Tu veux qu'on aille voir Larry ? Ici et maintenant ?

—C'est ton supérieur, non ? Il doit savoir des choses sur ce qu'il se passe.

—Oui, tu as raison Joyce. On va aller le voir, illico…

Jim accéléra sur la pédale et fit demi-tour pour aller voir Monsieur le Maire. Joyce le regarda au coin de l'oeil et elle ne se posa plus les mêmes questions car Jim fut quelqu'un de protecteur envers elle et sa famille depuis l'invasion des Russes à Hawkins et envers sa nièce surtout.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez le Maire et Jim disposa une démarche abrupte en sortant de la voiture et son expression ne fut plus la même car il savait très bien que le Maire avait été mis au courant de cette histoire avec le labo, les créatures et les morts d'Hawkins comme celle de Barbara Holland ou encore celle d'un autre garçon qui ressembla beaucoup à Will Byers, au fleuve de la petite ville.

Une fois arrivés chez le Maire, Jim défonça la porte avec son pied et celle-ci ne se tint même plus à cause de la force brute de Jim et ce dernier sursauta en voyant le duo à l'intérieur de chez lui. Il tint fermement la cravate de Larry et l'emmena à l'étage avec hargne. Parce que Jim le poussa violemment sur le siège en cuir et ce dernier s'assit brusquement, surpris.

—Calme-toi Jim ! Tu sais qui je suis !

—Alors cela m'étonnerait Larry. Tu es seul chez toi aussi.

—Je vais recevoir du monde, ce soir. Outch.

Jim lui cassa le nez avec un coup de poing énergique, furieux et Larry gémit de douleur en protestant contre le shérif, son arme de main. Il grimaça de colère et dit.

—Admets que tu savais des choses à propos de ce putain de labo !

—Quoi de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Jim !

—Ce putain d'endroit ou les scientifiques trafics des choses !

—Voyons, tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination, Jim !

—Putain, crache le morceau !

Larry sourit et Jim fouilla l'un des tiroirs du concerné et trouva des plans des vieilles bâtisses abandonnées qui se trouvèrent à Hawkins.

—Tu n'as pas le droit ! Jim.

—Si, parce que des enfants sont en danger ici. dit-il, énervé.

Joyce coupa le câble du téléphone, souriante.

—Vous allez me le payer, tous les deux ! gronda-t-il.

—Essaie pour voir Larry, tu es un vaurien et un vipère...

—Oucht...Tu vas me le payer espèce d'enfoiré ! se plaignit-il.

Jim le lâcha prise et s'en va avec Joyce car ils entendirent la voix de la femme à Larry Kline, en bas des escaliers. La blonde monta les escaliers et vit son marie en sang surtout sa gueule d'ange, et ce dernier grommela avec une voix presque perçante auprès de sa femme (...)

* * *

Note : merci pour vos reviews, les ami(es) !


	27. Chapitre 25 - Mandy se comble sur elle

**Chapitre 25 – Mandy se comble sur elle-même**

* * *

Çà y est, c'était le grand soir pour Mandy et le stress avait gagnée en elle et rien n'y faisait pour la calmée et même pas Jonathan. Ça faisait des heures qu'elle était enfermée dans la salle de bain pour se changer et se maquiller pour être conforme pour le Maire afin d'avoir une belle image contrairement à son oncle qui se néglige en ce moment. Une fois le maquillage terminée, la jeune femme se regardait dans la glace avec déception car elle faisait les mêmes erreurs que sa mère et elle ne voulait pas la lui ressembler. En prenant une bonne respiration, la jeune adolescente relevait sa longue chevelure blonde et les abaissaient jusqu'à ses épaules avec l'aide de ses deux mains posées.

Hors de la salle de bain, Jonathan tournait en rond jusqu'à l'arrivé si soudain de Harrington qui était dans la même pièce que lui. Il était déjà si tard que Mandy avait déjà prit du retard pour s'habiller et c'était le cas lorsque Steve posait les yeux sur les robes de la jeune femme sur le lit de Byers qui était éparpillées partout et Harrington comprenait que Mandy était en état de stresse permanent au fond de lui.

Quelques secondes après, Mandy sorti de la salle de bain, élégante et les jeunes adolescents tombèrent de haut en la voyant comme une véritable femme. Sa robe était de couleur bleue avec une légère touche de rose flashy en bas de sa tenue et des chaussures brillantes de couleur fit beaucoup d'effet à l'aîné des Byers qui n'eut aucun de sorti de sa bouche et Steve prit les devant..

— Tu...tu..es élégante.

— Merci, Steve. Jonathan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Tu es superbe. Je commencé à m'inquiéter car ça fait des plombs que tu es dedans.

—Ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Je me sens ballonnée mais ça va dans l'ensemble, d'accord ?

—Tu es tellement belle et ignore les propos vexants du Maire d'accord ? dit, Steve.

—Pas de problème, il faut juste que je sois soûle avant...

Steve échangea un regard avec Jonathan qui s'approcha tendrement d'elle.

—Pourquoi soûle ?À cause de Billy ? devina Jonathan, effarouché.

—Évidement, je sens que cette soirée va se finir en désastre et que l'un de nous soit...

—Enlaidir? termina Steve à son tour, je vais veiller sur toi. Promis.

—Steve avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette semaine,je te demande des excuses...

—Ça va, j'ai oublié...Puis les amis se pardonnent ? Tu ne crois pas Miss Hopper's ?

Mandy se sentit soulagée et embrassa la joue de Steve, amicalement.

Merci, Steve, mais je vais me cherche une bière. Dit, Mandy en quittant la pièce.

Ils attendirent qu'elle s'en aille pour discuter.

—Tu as confiance en moi? lui demanda Steve, en regardant l'autre dans les yeux.

—Après qu'on s'est battu, l'année dernière?dit, Jonathan, vexé.

—Mandy est quelqu'un d'important pour moi et j'accepte ta relation avec elle.

—À cause des promesses que tu lui as fait à son frère,Vince Carter ?

—Tout à fait et je tiendrais mes paroles que tu le veilles ou non..dit, Steve.

—Mandy a peur de Billy et s'il te plaît, protège-là! Peu importe, comment ou et quand...

Steve réfléchit et malgré leurs différences il accepta le rôle.

—Ok, dit Jonathan, je te fais confiance. Tu me la ramènes en entière, s'il te plaît.

—Pas de soucis et Mandy stoppe avec les bières, intervient Steve en lui chopant la bière.

Boudeuse, la blonde fit la moue et resta sur place. Et pourtant, elle sut parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas tenir avec l'alcool et Steve lui dit.

—Mandy que dirait ton oncle s'il te voyait comme ça ?

—Ca va, je ne pas complètement soûle Steve...Ne commence pas !

—Arrête Mandy, insista son petit-ami, tu es sûre que ça ira ?

—De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix et j'ai un taser dans mon sac..Je l'ai piquée à Jim.

—Très bien, soyez prudent tous les deux avec Billy, je vous attends ici, déclara Jon, en embrassant Mandy sous les yeux énervés du brun.

—Bien, allons-y Mandy, nous sommes déjà en retard...

La blonde soupira et suivi Steve en silence, comme autrefois.

Une fois arrivée sur place, l'adolescente avait des nœuds de papillon à l'intérieur de son estomac en percevant la maison du Maire à quelques pas d'eux. Ayant les idées pas très claire, la jeune femme fronçait les cils et elle sentait déjà un peu l'alcool fort et Steve lui donnait un bonbon à la menthe pour camoufler un peu l'odeur forte qu'elle avait eu dans sa bouche. Elle avala le dragée sucré.

—Tu te sens mieux ?

—Ça va, Steve...Je me suis emportée..

—Tu es comme Nance, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool hors que tu as bu qu'une seule bière..

—Pardon ? suffoqua-t-elle en fusillant Steve du regard, tu exagères !

—Comme toujours, mais j'ai fait une promesse à tu-sais-qui...

—Oui, oui, je sais à Vince..Quand je vois Billy, je le revois...

—Arrête tu mélanges tout ! termina Steve en étant interrompu par le blond qui cogna contre la vitre.

Harrington leva les yeux au ciel et ils descendirent de la voiture. Mandy fut mal à l'aise.

—Bordel, vous en avez mis du temps ! Ça fait des plombs que j'attends comme un con!

—Désolée, on s'était perdu. S'expliqua-t-elle, tu sens l'alcool Billy...

—Désolée, bébé, mais ce n'est pas toi qui me dicte les ordres ce soir, ok?

—Ça suffit Hargrove, Mandy est assez ballonnée comme ça pour que tu rajoutes une couche!

—Harrington aurait-il un faible pour toi ? On va bien s'amuser tous les trois, ce soir.

—Pas en rêve, c'est ma meilleure amie, je te signale..

—Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, Harrington et je te laisse les boudins de cette ville...

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et suivi le duo en arrière.

—Crétin, murmura le brun en se sentant vexé.

Une fois les retrouvailles avaient été terminés, le trio s'aventura vers le seuil de la porte de Larry Kline et il y avait des lumières partout d'allumés dans les pièces de cette maison et Mandy ne se sentait pas à l'étroit en face de cette maison de bourge. Billy sonnait à la porte et Larry les ouvrir avec une gueule complètement abîmé par Jim, ce matin.

—Entrée, les enfants. Soyez les bienvenues chez moi, Miss Hopper...

Mandy dévisagea le visage de Larry et une question lui brûla les lèvres et Billy éclata son chewing-gum pendant que le Maire ferma la porte derrière lui, calme et posé.

—Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous exposez votre visage abîmé de la sorte ?

—J'ai eu une visite assez brutale ce matin. Servez-vous, il y a du punch et buffet volonté...

—Merci. dit Mandy, en allant en direction du punch.

Le Maire prit la parole envers Harrington.

—C'est moi ou elle est de mauvaise humaine cette petite?

—Pourquoi êtes vous aussi casse burne monsieur le maire? Mandy, sois raisonnable!

—Laisse la s'amuser Harrington, tu es coincé!

—Alors, on se le fait ce contrat Mandy ?

Mandy avait les yeux plongées sur le punch et n'avait pas les idées claires pour y répondre et Steve prit son gobelet pour la stopper net. Mandy fronça les sourcils.

—Je ne sais pas...bafouilla-t-elle, Jim ne serait pas d'accord.

—Ah, quand vous avez une idée en tête les Hopper's vous ne les avez pas ailleurs..

—Que voulez-vous dire ? s'énerva la jeune femme a peine entrée à l'intérieur, Larry ?

Billy se tut et se servi du punch à son tour.

—Vous avez un sale caractère tous les deux et casse bonbon pour être poli. Vous vous mêlez des affaires qui ne vous regardent pas comme sur cette affaire, l'an dernier.

Mandy fronça du regard et Steve renversa le punch sur sa robe sans faire express et le ton de la concernée avait montée en flèche.

—Putain, Steve ! Ma robe toute neuve ! Tu fais chier !

—La salle de bain et à l'étage mademoiselle Hopper.

Furieuse, Mandy grimpa les escaliers et interpellé la suivi dernière laissant Billy en bas.

—Ils sont ensembles ?

—Non, ce sont des bons vieux amis..Enfin, je crois.

—C'est vous son petit ami alors ? Devina, le maire, en souriant.

—Tout à fait, elle est tellement belle quand elle s'énerve...

—Je vous comprends, sa mère été pareille...

—Que voulez vous dire ? S'étonna Billy, en étant lucide.

—Sa mère était comme elle à l'époque, jeune, belle, séduisante...

La conversation alla tourné au vinaigre, mais Billy en voulut en savoir plus sur le passé de Mandy pour la piéger facilement. En haut, elle essuyait le punch avec l'aide d'un torchon et Steve l'arrêta en le prenant des mains, vivement.

—_Fait chier, putain !_

—_Hey, hey, _ce n'est qu'une robe..

—Non, ce n'était pas qu'une robe !

—Calme-toi, pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

—Je...je..Je suis fatiguée et épuisée par tout ça..

—Il n'y a pas que ça...Dis-moi..

—Tu vas te vexé, ce n'est pas la peine !

—J'insiste, Mandy et je veux t'aider...

—Parfois, tu me dégoûtes car tu me rappelles le passé..

Steve eut mal (...)


	28. Chapitre 26 - Sauvée par Harrington !

**Chapitre 26 – Sauvée par Harrington !**

* * *

— Steve, je ne voulais pas dire ça...Tu...

— Je sais, tu n'es pas comme Nancy, mais ça fait mal !

—Je le sais et je m'en excuse, je suis fatiguée de tout cela..

—Moi aussi, mais chut, Billy n'est pas au courant,_ ok? _

—Oui, tu as raison et tant pis pour ma robe, elle est fichu..

—Je t'en rachèterai une plus tard, d'accord?

Mandy sécha sa larme et sourit.

—Merci de me supportée Harrington.

—Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi. On s'est toujours protégé,mutuellement.

—Je suis fatiguée, je veux rentrée à la maison..

—Oui, je crois que cela est une bonne chose comme ça, Billy ne te sautera pas dessus.

—Parfait, on fait comme ça et s'il ne veut pas?

—T'inquiète, je gère la situati_on, ok? _En plus, j'ai promis à Byers de veilliez sur toi.

Elle lui sourit face à cette réponse et lui fit une bise sur la joue, ce qui fit du bien à Steve qui en avait besoin en ce moment. De retour en bas, Mandy ne se tint plus sur les jambes et Steve la maintint sur la taille avec l'aide de sa main gauche et ils observèrent que Billy était déjà bien bourré car cela se voyait sur son visage de gueule d'ange et il posa son regard sur eux, énervé et méfiant.

—Je la ramène chez elle, monsieur le Maire. Elle est fatiguée et ne tient plus sur les jambes.

—Pas de soucis, jeune homme. Entama le Maire, souriant. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

Steve roula des yeux et pris les affaires de la blonde suivi de Billy qui les ininterrompu.

—Vous n'allez pas partir, hors que la soirée ne fait que commencer ? protesta, le blond.

—Ok, on fait un deal, proposa Harrington en mettant Mandy dans sa voiture, _ça te dit ? _

—Que toi est moi on se ? devina-t-il, en ayant un air de amertume, _c'est elle, que je veux._

—Moi, vivant tu ne l'auras jamais Hargrove...Il faudra me passer au travers pour l'avoir..

Le visage du blond se crispa et grogna entre les lèvres.

—Putain, tu fais chier Harrington ! Je t'attends, chez moi et ne sois pas en retard.

—Très bien, je la ramène et j'arrive. Ta sœur n'est pas chez toi ?

Billy fronça du regard.

—Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est clair ? grogna-t-il, ne sois pas en retard...

Le blond ferma la portière de Mandy et il ne quitta pas Steve du regard, furieux. En poursuivant par un rire silencieux, Billy resta planté là, dehors sous la pluie et il avait proposé un nouveau plan avec Harrington, le roi des idiots. Putain, la soirée n'allait pas se passer comme prévu pour lui et il parti avec sa voiture de sport de Califorien, blasé. De son côté, Steve porta Mandy dans les bras et c'était Jonathan qui ouvrit la porte d'entrée et il se senti soulagé, mystérieusement et remercia Steve en faisant signe de tête. Steve déposa Mandy dans les bras de Jonathan et il s'en alla rejoindre Hargrove chez lui tandis que Jonathan ferma la porte derrière lui, elle murmura.

—Jonathan ? Marmonna-t-elle,en dormant à point fermée.

Une fois de plus, le photographe avait été touché par la prononciation de son prénom à travers de la bouche de la jeune femme qui était ivre. Elle avait été sauvée par Steve, et que dieu en soit témoin de cette preuve d'amour fraternel entre les deux, parce qu'il allait se sacrifié pour la protéger de Billy Harrington, mais ça, elle ne le saura jamais ou presque.

Quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, Mandy se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Son regard se posa sur Jonathan qui n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil parce qu'il veilla sur lui et lui sourit. Il se mit sur le côté, les mains posées sous sa tête et lui dit.

—Il est quel heure ? Ou est Steve ?

—Il est chez lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est quatre heures du matin.

—Ma tête..C'était comme si, un train avait tapé dedans ! J'ai trop bu...

—Tu m'étonnes, je suppose que tu vas aller te laver ? Devina, le jeune homme.

—Oui, je veux enlever cet odeur d'alcool et le parfum de Billy, berk..

Jonathan sourit, soulagé.

—Je pense que tu n'auras plus de souci à te faire à propos de lui.

La concernée arqua un sourcil, intriguée.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ne me dit pas que...

—Je pense que Steve a bien agi avec toi ce soir en te protégeant.

—Bon sang, il va se sacrifier pour ma connerie _? Bon sang, Harington...Tu es un crétin !_

Une larme coula sous la joue droite de la jeune femme et Jonathan la saisis dans les bras pour la calmer un peu et la rassurer. Mais, c'était la meilleure chose à faire de lui dire la vérité car vivre dans la peur n'était pas la bonne solution pour elle, non plus (…)

* * *

Note : tadam..Pensez-vous que Mandy regrette que Steve se soit donné en sacrifice ? Comme il l'avait promis à son frère de la protégée malgré les événements ? Que pensez-vous de l'avenir de la blonde au sein du lycée et à l'extérieur ? Pensez vous que le monstre va refaire surface du monde à l'envers, nous arrivons vers la saison 3 (...)


	29. Chapitre 27 – Steve dort chez Billy ()

**Chapitre 27 – Steve dort chez Billy (..)**

* * *

Une fois qu'il a pu accédé chez Billy, l'adolescent avait des nausées, à l'intérieur de son aplomb et il se retenait pour vomir parce qu'il voulait protégé Mandy de son emprise et il voulait le faire. C'était un comble, en fait et il se mettait à rire tout seul à l'intérieur de sa voiture pourri qui lui rappelait des souvenirs avec Nance, Nancy Wheeler. Il secouait la tête dans tous les sens et il n'était pas encore prêt à faire le premier pas avec un homme, le même genre de lui. Respirant profondément, l'ancien roi du lycée, sortait de sa voiture et remettait sa veste correctement, neutre. Sur le seuil de sa porte, il avait entendu de la musique rock à travers de la porte et il avait conclu que Billy était seul, chez lui.

Il sonna et se crispa en voyant le torse nu du jeune homme, en face de lui. Il entra avec la permission de ce dernier et alla directement dans la chambre de Billy, calme et indifférent. L'autre se léchait les lèvres car il avait bu une bière juteuse et assez fort parce qu'il avait encore de la mousse sur les lèvres et Steve roula des yeux, neutre.

Billy ferma la porte derrière lui et dit.

—Alors, prêt ?

—_Ai-je le choix ? _demanda le concerné, avant promet-moi que tu vas arrêter avec elle.

—Je ne peux pas te le promettre Harrington, elle est la plus belle meuf du lycée, donc..

—_Je t'arrête Billy_, aie un peu du respect pour elle. Tu ne sais pas par quoi, elle est passée dans le passée et

cela est assez dur de revivre ça avec toi...avoua, le brun.

—Je le sais, le Maire m'en a parlé pendant que vous jacassez en haut..avoua-t-il, tout en sourire.

Steve arqua un sourcil et ôta sa veste, sollicité.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Hargrove ?!

—Qu'elle a vécue les mêmes choses que moi et elle se tourne avec quelqu'un de mon genre.

—Arrête, tu ne connais pas Mandy comme je la connais et tu l'as terrorisé !

—_Tsss, ah bon ?_ Je l'a fait peur ce point ? Je ne suis pas au courant_, première nouvelle ! _

Billy était déjà en caleçon de couleur marron et Steve eut une légère crise d'angoisse, mais il ne voulu pas se faire appréhendé par le grand blond qui savait frapper comme un gars qui faisait du ring en permanence. Profondément, il se senti un peu coupable et il avait toujours eu des doutes sur ses émotions, ses sentiments qu'ils avaient envers le nouveau roi du lycée « _Hawkins_ » et Billy entraîna Harrigton vers lui, suborneur.

—Alors ? As-tu déjà été amoureux ? Toi, l'ancien roi d'Hawkins.

—Ouais, et boum en plein cœur...dit-il, en faisant le geste vers son coeur, triste.

—De qui ? questionna, le blond.

—Nancy Wheeler, la fille parfaite et elle m'a plaquée et jetée comme une merde..

—Ça doit te faire mal ? Hein ? En revanche, si il doit se passer un truc entre nous, tu la..

—Ouais, je sais...Je la ferme et je me tais. Alors, tu la laisses tranquille ?

—Mandy ? Si, je la laisse tranquille ? On verra, si tu fais l'affaire Harrington et promis, je ne vais plus l'embrasser vu que tu me regardes sans cesse en cours et au basket...

Steve se senti mal et avala sa salive.

—Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

—Oh si, ton regard que tu as actuellement, quand tu me regardes.

—Tu te trompes , Billy. De plus, j'aime les filles et pas les mecs !

Billy embrassa Steve, d'une manière douce et plaisante.

—Alors ? Adepte?

—_Tu..tu_ m'as embrassé ? Tu es ivre ou...

—A-t-on avis ? grogna le blond, bon tu viens ? s'impatienta au dessus de son matelas.

Steve avala la salive pour la énième fois et suivi le blond (...)


	30. Chapitre 28 – Steve Harrington ne regret

**\- Chapitre 28 – Steve Harrington ne regrette pas -**

* * *

_« Putain, je l'ai fait avec un mecs de mon âge ? Je n'y crois pas et j'en suis tombé de cet imbécile qui avait fait du mal a ma meilleure amie ? Putain, je suis un imbécile ! Ça mériterai une belle baffe de ma part ! Quel con ! Ok, il ne m'a pas promis qu'il lâche enfin Mandy, ma sister de cœur et je ferai tout ce qu'il me dira afin qu'il la laisse tranquille pour de bon. En plus, il me donne chaud, ce crétin ! J'étouffe moi !_ pensa Steve en se détachant au mieux des bras musclés de Billy Hargrove, son rival.

_J'espère que tu vas bien, Mandy Hopper, ce matin et que tu as la conscience tranquille, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et de mes plans, ce n'est qu'une étape et tu le sais au fond de toi que je suis un super-nul après des femmes (...)_» termina-t-il en se redressant du lit d'Hargrove, complètement dilapidé.

En torse nu, Harrington mis sa serviette sur sa tête parce qu'il avait hyper chaud pour se rafraîchir un peu et la voix de Billy le fit, sursauté. Steve fit un bond de cinq mètres, ramolli.

— Alors, bien dormir Harrington ? À côté d'un dieu, tel que moi ?

—Toi, un dieu ? _Aahaha,_ laisse-moi rire Hargrove._.Mal dormi !_

—Je n'ai pas été bien avec toi, hier soir ? Hum ? demanda-t-il, souriant.

Steve roula des yeux et le fixa dans les yeux, calme.

—Oh si, ça a été. En fin de compte, tu n'es pas si mal que ça.

Billy sourit et dit.

—Merci, pour ce compliment Harrington ! dit-il, avec sarcasme.

—De rien et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien sur notre secret, ok ?

—Ça marche du moment que tu respectes notre arrangement, _ça me va._

—Parfait, je peux retourner dans ma luxueuse barraque ? J'ai faim !

—Tu ne te sens pas bien ici ? Dans ma petite maison de merde ?

—Si, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est que nous avons cours, tout à l'heure !

—_Ok, ok._..J'ai quelques restes de déjeuner et des pizza dans le frigo, si tu veux. proposa, le grand blond huileux et musclé.

—Merci pour ton hospitalité...Billy...

—Oh, il appel part mon prénom, je suis agréablement surpris !

Steve fronça du regard, taquiné.

Une fois que la glace avait été brisée entre eux, les deux adolescents s'entendirent très bien et malgré les apparences Billy avait déjà craqué sur lui depuis son admission dans le lycée d'Hawkins, cependant ce n'était qu'une mascarade pour lui car il avait toujours le but dans la tête, mais ne le montrait pas à Steve, l'ancien King d'Hawkins.

Au fond de lui, il savait très bien que cela n'était qu'un double-jeu parce qu'il le détestait vraiment et il se servait de lui, comme de Mandy. Billy avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait et peu importe les moyens. La faim justifiait les moyens pour lui et quitte de lui faire mal pour de bon. Billy était devenu comme son père, brutal, violent, coureur de jupon, bref tout ce que sa mère détestait, autrefois.

Le blond allumait sa clope dès son réveil pendant qu'il avait laissé la salle d'eau à Harrington pour qu'il se lave tranquillement et en paix. Il se regardait dans le miroir avec un air de dégoût sur le visage et s'habillait, abasourdi et en se mettant un peu de parfum sur le corps. Sa chaîne préférée autour de cou et sa boucle d'oreille sur son oreille droite. Il adorait prendre soin de son apparence et cela se voyait auprès de Steve qui était sorti de la salle de bain en ayant les mêmes fringes, qu'hier soir.

Steve tomba de haut et écarquilla les yeux.

—Tu comptes draguer, aujourd'hui ?

—On n'est pas en couple, Harrington. On s'amuse entre nous, c'est différent.

—Ouais, tu as raison, on s'amuse. Moi, aussi je vais draguer aujourd'hui.

—Tu vas draguer des mochetés ou bien des boudins ? Fit, Billy.

Il réfléchi, sollicité.

—Je ne sais pas et je veux surtout évité de croiser mon ex.

—Ah ouais, Nancy Wheeler, mon pauvre, elle t'a prise pour un con..

—Évitons, le sujet, s'il te plaît, d'accord ? Je file au lycée,_ et on s'ignore, ok ? _

—Ça me va, Harrington. Il me tarde de te revoir dans mes bras, Harrington.

—_Ça ne sera pas demain, la veille.._.

Billy s'approcha de lui, déterminé.

—On verra, _Harrington._ C'est toi qui va craquer, pas moi.

—C'est ce que l'on verra, bon je file avant que ta sœur ne me voit.

—Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est clair ?

Le blond fronça du regard, énervé.

—_Ok, ok...A plus tard_, Hargrove.

À plus tard, mon petit Steve. dit-il, en ayant un air coquin.

« _He beh, cette ville est très intéressant en fin de compte et je commence a m'amuser à tourmenter toutes ses âmes. Je sens que Steve ne va pas tarder à craquer pour mon jolie minois, du mecs parfait (...)_ » pensa Billy, en s'habillant de la tête au pied (...)


	31. Chapitre29 Mandy discute avec les jeunes

**\- Chapitre 29 – Mandy discute avec les jeunes -**

* * *

Au lycée d'Hawkins, c'était le calme plat et lorsque Mandy avait terminée la correction de Jonathan, elle l'avait encouragée car il avait des bonnes depuis qu'il été en couple avec elle et cela se voyait. Une fois le baiser échangée, le jeune couple de l'année, se séparé pour aller en cours et Tina se moquait d'eux au loin, mais Mandy la fusillla du regard et malgré ça, elle avait été invitée à sa fête d'Halloween. Elle avait donnée l'invitation et parti dans une autre direction et dans le sens opposée, _bien sûre. _

Déterminée, elle cherchait Steve du regard mais ne le trouvait toujours pas et elle s'approchait du robinet d'extérieur pour y boire un coup parce qu'elle avait hyper soif à cause des baisers languissant de Jonathan, ce matin. Ça lèvre était sèche et pâteuse et de l'eau froide lui faisait du bien pour soulagée ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Une fois avoir bu de l'eau fraîche, elle ne se sentait pas très bien et une montagne d'angoisse était apparu à l'intérieur d'elle car elle ne savait pas ou était oncle Jim et Joyce. Elle avait peur pour leurs sécurités et elle ne savait pas comment réagir, si elle allait perdre encore un des membres de sa famille parque Jim était le seul qui lui restait. Elle n'avait plus personne et son oncle était tout pour elle.

Négativement, elle secouait sa tête dans tous les et elle avait entendu encore ce cri qui était près d'elle mais n'y prêtait pas attention et en fronçant des cils, l'adolescent percevait Mike et les autres au loin et levait les yeux au ciel. Prenant son sac à main, Mandy s'aventura vers eux et demanda des explications puisque Onze fut avec eux derrière les buissons.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Les enfants ?

—On voulait te voir à propos de Billy... l'informa, Mike, en haussant les épaules. On voulait rassurer un peu Elf...Tu comprends ?

—Je vais bien, tout le monde va bien...rassura-t-elle en insistant sur le mot _« bien »_ entre les lignes envers eux.

Lucas ne fut pas si stupide que ça.

—Max ne pouvait pas restée chez elle, pourquoi ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes. Max ?

—Billy m'a foutu dehors et j'ai dormi chez Mike, la nuit dernière.

—Pardon ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Tu es sa sœur...

—Sa demi-sœur, pour être exacte...reprit-elle, en soupirant.

Oui, mais pour quel raison vous êtes là ? Dites-moi !

Dustin pris les devant et annonça quelque chose.

—Mon chat s'est fait bouffé, hier soir..

—Attends, comment ça, bouffer ? Dustin ?! appela, la blonde.

—Par une créature que tu sais...Tu vois, le truc _? Bordel, de merde !_

—_Dustin, ton langage, s'il te plaît !_ Ça devient ridicule..Y'a pas de monstre !

Will avala sa salive.

—Will ? Appela, sa future belle-sœur, tu ne me caches rien ?

—Hier soir, j'ai encore fait ce rêve bizarre et toi aussi, tu étais dedans..

—Bon sang, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Jonathan ?

—J'en ai marre qu'on me prend pour un débile et toi, tu me comprends !

Mandy pris Will à l'écart et malgré qu'il n'était plus l'ôte de la « chose » il put la sentir, mentalement et physiquement.

—Jonathan ne prend pas pour un débile, Will.

—Je sais, mais..Quoique je fasse, quoique je dise...

—Je te comprends car je vis la même chose que toi, Will Byers.

—Je ne me sens pas bien Mandy et cela empire depuis que maman est partie.

—Tu veux que j'aille chercher Jonathan et qu'on sèche les cours pour rester ?

Will secoua la tête, négativement.

—Non, viens avec nous..

—Je ne peux pas, car si je manque encore les cours, je risque d'être renvoyée.

—Je comprends, mais tu crois que le portail est toujours ouvert _? Pas vrai ?_

Mandy soupira.

—J'en ai bien l'impression et Elf l'avait fermée, pourtant...

—Oui, pourtant, entama Will, je n'aime pas les tournures que ça prend.

—Moi aussi, je dois y aller, le directeur me surveille au loin.

—Hum, oui, d'accord...répondit, le collégien avec une voix douce et calme.

Mandy salua les jeunes et alla au lycée (...)


	32. - Chapitre 30 – Contre tous () -

**\- Chapitre 30 – Contre tous (..) -**

* * *

« _Si, Will a raison et que le chat de Dustin a été bouffé par l'une des créatures, cela veut dire que nous sommes tous en danger encore une fois et que Jim ne sera pas là pour nous protéger et nous devrons faire ça. J'y pense, Elf a changée de style vestimentaire. Comment elle a payée cette robe? M'enfin, je suis trop préoccupée par mes débats amoureux avec Jonathan qu'à sauver nos vies. _

_C'est bientôt, Halloween et je stresse pour rien en ce moment. Ceci dit, ma vie de couple avec Byers, Will, Elf, Billy et tout le reste me semble peut signifiant autour de moi que je suis parfois en colère contre tout le monde et je m'en veux beaucoup. Je sens que je vais finir comme Barb et je ne sais pas pourquoi (...)» dit-elle, en rêvassant dans la lune pendant le cours de chimie, « je suis en seconde terminale et je ne travaille pas aussi bien quand première, mes notes baissent et je n'ai que 12/20 de moyenne générale » _(..)

Une voix féminine sorti Mandy de ses pensées et ce fut celle de Tina, sa camarade de classe qui se joua d'elle.

—Tu es invitée à ma fête et tu peux venir avec Billy.

—_Merci, Tina_, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me parler, _si tu n'en a pas envie._

—Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse puisque tu as larguée Tommy comme..

—Comme une merde ? Ouais, je sais. Il m'a fait faux-culs dès le départ.

—Ça c'est toi qui dit ça...reprit Tina, énervée. _Tu es une.._

—_Tina, ça suffit.._..intervint, Steve en se mettant à côté de Mand_y, stop._

La brune mâcha son_ « chewing-gum » _et parti en faisait mine de sourire et laissa la place à Steve dans le couloir du lycée..Mandy se senti horriblement mal et les paroles de Tina furent sensibles pour elle. La blonde s'en ficha.

—Ne fait pas attention à elle, Mandy. Elle est jalouse que tu aies du succès.

—T'inquiète pas, Steve. Tiens, je te cherchais. _Tu tu _peux me dire ce qu'il s'était passée_, hier soir ?_ Je suis dans le vague et...

Steve rougit.

—_Ohh, _distingua Mandy, tu as...

—Oui, j'ai dormi chez lui, mais chut, s'il te plaît..

—_ok,ok,_ mais tu n'avais pas à te sacrifié pour ma bêtise !

—_Si,_ il le fallait et je voulais tenir ma parole...avoua, le brun.

Mandy se senti gênée.

—Mais..

—Ne me dit pas que tu regrettes Mandy ? pesta-t-il.

—_Non bien sûr que non, Steve._ Juste que j'ai vu Dustin..

—Dustin ? Il te voulait quoi ? Mandy ? questionna-t-il, en souffle bas.

—Il m'a dit que son chat avait été bouffé par l'un de ses trucs..

—Tu me fais marché ? rigola, le brun en enlevant les lunettes.

Le visage ferme de Mandy fut la seule réponse, sérieuse.

—Tu ne me fais pas marché ? Attends, viens..

Steve fut surpris par cette révélation et emmena Mandy dans une pièce calme et discrète car ils ne doivent pas parlés de cela en public. Car Mandy et Jonathan eurent la leçon avec l'un des scientifiques, il y avait quelques semaines. Steve ne fut pas au courant de cet épisode qui avait mal fini.

—Mandy on ne doit pas parler de ça ici.

—Je sais, on a eu notre leçon avec Jonathan.

_—Bon sang, tu y crois ?_ Dustin, n'est pas fiable, tu le sais aussi bien..

—Ouais, je sais, mais Will m'a dit des trucs et il en avait peur..

—Je vois, tu penses que les Russes sont encore ici, pas vrai ?

—Oui, ou, je ne sais pas, mais tu bosses cet été ?

—Ouais, mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre le job et les « Russes »...

—Passons cette discutions, une fois qu'on aura fini les études, vu que je suis en dernière année et toi aussi, je veux qu'on se surveille, mutuellement, ok ?

Steve se gratta la nuque, gêné par la situation.

—Je veux bien, Mandy, mais tu vas bosser pour Jim cet été..

—Je ne me vois pas en tant qu'agent de police, Steve..

—Tu rigoles, l'année dernière, tu t'es battue comme une déesse !

—Ça va, c'était juste une fois contre l'un des Russes, enfin envers le père d'Elf...Puis, j'avais eu un flingue entre les doigts, donc bon...

—Ouais, mais tu maîtrises l'auto-défense, Mandy. Tu es faites pour ça.

—Non, j'ai déjà trouvé mon stage de prédiction avec Byers.

—Journaliste ? Non, je ne vois pas là-dedans..

—Désolée, mais le journaliste toqué m'a donné envie de faire ça..

Steve fut plié en deux et eut des crampes.

—Tu m'étonneras toujours Mandy.

—Ouais, je sais. Je surprends mon entourage et j'aime ça.

—Bon, allons en cours, ok ?

La blonde acquiesça et ils filèrent en cours tandis que Billy les mata au loin en fumant sa clope au bec et un sourire narquois se lut sur le coin des lèvres. Billy alla aussi en cours et il ne voulu pas les lâché d'un iota pendant toute la journée et dans les salles de cours. Encore une fois, Mandy s'était assis à côté de lui, mais Hargrove a été bien silencieux envers elle. Mandy le regarda dans les yeux et ferma son bouquin de maths, vivement.

—Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait, à moins que...

—Pas en rêve Hargrove et je suppose que Tina t'a invitée pour Halloween ?

Le sourire narquois de Billy fut la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donné à la jeune femme.

—J'ai compris, tu es jalouse ?

—Pas du tout et cela m'est égale de toute façon.

—Très bien, je paris dessus ma poupée..

—Un paris .. ? répéta-t-elle, en haussant un cil, curieuse.

—Ta curiosité et un vilain défaut chez toi, Mandy.

—Je sais, on me l'a souvent dit et je prends des risques.

Billy sourit, encore.

—Alors, tu joues le jeu ?

—Sans façon, Steve s'est sacrifié pour me sauvée, alors..

—Ce bon vieux Harrington est un bon coup, tu le sais ?

Mandy fronça du regard.

—Comme toujours, tu ne respectes rien ni personnes, Billy.

—Allons, ne te fâche pas ! railla-t-il avec un ton amusé, chérie !

—Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je sais qui tu es Billy, je ne vais plus me laissée faire envers un homme tel que toi...

—C'est ce que l'on verra, ma jolie.

—Pauvre con, termina-t-elle en se levant naturellement de sa chaise en bois, déterminée (...)


	33. Chapitre 31 – Une journée presque ()

**\- Chapitre 31 – Une journée presque normale -**

* * *

Cela faisait des semaines que Billy avait laissé Mandy un peu tranquille et depuis qu'il avait couché avec Harrington, en fait. Mandy avait eu la paix qu'elle avait tant désirée depuis qu'Hargrove s'était jeté sur elle depuis le début de l'été dernier et Mandy n'avait pas vraiment la conscience tranquille parque Steve s'était sacrifié pour la sauvée et elle s'en était voulu pour ça. Mais, aujourd'hui c'était Halloween et elle ne voulait pas gâchée la fête à tout le monde à cause de ses petites problèmes et elle voulait amusée comme une ado normale.

Avant la grande fête de Tina, Mandy était au lit avec Jonathan et ils dormaient si profondément que Will avait été obligé de les réveillés avec un jet d'eau dans la figure ce qui faisait ragé Jonathan Byers qui n'avait pas crié pour autant sur son cadet car il était encore un peu fragile et Mandy ne se réveillait toujours pas malgré le jet d'eau de Will Byers parque ce l'adolescente était endormie, profondément.

Jonathan balançait son oreiller sur son jeune frère et ce dernier se mettait à rire dans les couloirs de sa maison et le jeune photographe du lycée se rallongeait auprès de sa dulcinée, Mandy Hopper Sam Carter. Bref, c'était le weekend et Mandy avait besoin de récupérée ses heures de sommeil.

Jonathan lui faisait des cercles sur le bras gauche de la jeune femme ce qui la réveilla, en douceur. Un sourire se lut en elle.

—Bonjour, lui susurra-t-il entre les lignes, tu as bien dormi ?

—_Mmh, _bon..jour..bafouilla-t-elle, oui, mais tu es trempé ?

—C'est Will, n'y prête pas attention. Tu as beaucoup bougée cette nuit.

—C'est vrai ? Arrf, j'ai du faire encore un horrible cauchemar..

—A propos de l'autre monde ? C'est ça ?

—Oui, mais je n'y prête plus attention parce que tu es là, amour..

Mandy se redressa pour embrassa la lèvre humide de Jonathan, tendrement.

—J'adore tes baisers dès le matin Mandy.

—Merci, c'est gentil. J'imagine que Will est impatient d'être à ce soir ?

—Oui, beaucoup, mais c'est une journée qui nous marque beaucoup.

—A bon ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle, en se collant à lui.

—Bob « la malice » l'ancien petit ami de ma mère est mort, à la date d'aujourd'hui...expliqua Jonathan en ayant la voix un peu cassée..

—Oh, je comprends, bon ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Ok ?

Jonathan la pris dans les bras et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille ce qui fit rire la jeune femme et dit. Puis, le regard de Mandy fut plus doux envers son petit copain.

—Prête pour cette journée ?

—Absolument, aller, on déjeune et on prépare le costume de Will ?

—Ouais, tu as raison. En route, Mandy.

Ils s'amusèrent tellement bien entre eux que Will ne voulait pas les déranger pour autant. Quelques minutes passèrent, et Jonathan était en train de préparé le petit-déjeuner jusqu'à ce Mandy arrivait derrière lui pour l'embrasser derrière son cou fin et le jeune homme avait loupé son pancake car il n'avait pas atterri dans la poêle comme convenu et Mandy l'avait chipée entre les doigts et le mangea sous les yeux de ce dernier, amusée.

—_Gourmande, va !_

—Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, c'est si bon !

—Jonathan va te faire grossir avec les pancakes !

—Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Will Byers, je ne prends jamais de kilos..

—Vraiment ? _C'est cool, ça ! _Alors, je peux aller chercher les bonbons avec Mike et les autres ? demanda-t-il, à son aîné qui eut toujours le même regard, Jonathan ? Appela Will, insistant.

Mandy fit les yeux et le concerné y répondit.

—Oui, mais n'oublie pas qu'on vient te chercher chez Mike à onze heures ?

—Ouais, merci Jonathan, je file le dire aux autres !

Will courut jusque dans sa chambre et Jonathan fut inquiet.

—Tu es toujours inquiet à son sujet ? Je le vois dans ton regard.

—Ouais, ça m'inquiète toujours cette histoire et pour toi aussi.

—Je vais bien,je t'assure. Aujourd'hui, je veux être là pour toi et Will.

—Merci, sans toi, je crois que je ne tiendrai pas, en fait...

—_Je t'en prie, Jonathan._ Pareillement, pour moi. Aller, je vais acheter le nécessaire et soirée chez Tina ?

Jonathan baissa le regard.

—Tu crois que je suis invité ? Moi aussi ?

—Évidement, tu es avec moi et Tina n'a pas son mot à dire..

—Très bien, j'espère juste qu'on pourra s'amuser..

—Ne t'inquiète pas et de toute façon, _Tina je l'emmerde._..

—Oui, j'espère. J'ai remarqué du changement chez Billy, il est plus calme.

—Je ne l'ai pas remarquée...Il a sûrement compris qu'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir, et qu'avec toi, je suis fin heureuse et ivre d'amour, tu ne crois pas ?

Mandy lui mis de la crème chantilly sur les lèvres de l'adolescent et l'essuya. Elle marqua une pose au fil de la conversation et dit.

—Tu me combles de bonheur Jonathan Byers..

—Moi aussi, Mandy Hopper et avec la chance qu'on aura, je..

Mandy lui posa son doigt sur les lèvres, malicieuse.

—_Chut, embrasse-moi.._

—Très bien, Miss Hopper.

Sous la musique préférée du brun, ils embrassèrent tendrement et amoureusement (...)


End file.
